Invited
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the Cullens and Bella got invited to the Yule Ball. Right inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts, will she run into love once again? CedricxBella
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the Cullens and Bella got invited to the Yule Ball. Right inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts, will she run into love once again?**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**ALICE CULLEN:**

_Red or Blue?_ What color would best compliment Bella's skin today?

I sighed. I know blue is already out the choice and red is the one that I'll pick, but that's not because of my vision. It's just simply what's best. Solely, Blue would remind her of Edward more than anything and that is not something I wanted to do. I looked at the blue dress once again and sighed. _It would be perfect for her, but this red one is not that bad, too,_ I convinced myself.

I removed the dress from the hanger and laid it on the bed before I shot a glance at Bella. She looked the same as the Bella who returned to Forks, but that's not the Bella who's stubborn, funny and sweet. She's not the Bella we left.

This one is just...

I don't even know.

"Bella, you should wear this today, it will look so pretty on you!" I said to her in the happiest tone I can muster, but it sounded gloomy, even to me.

She didn't reply, like she always does every time I choose her outfit. She used to stubbornly decline the clothes I pick for her and I used to try to persuade her. Now, she would just follow as I say. It was a change none of us ever liked. I watched as she removed the clothes I also picked for her last night and wordlessly put on the dress as I watched her with a pained smile on my face.

Ever since we came back from Italy she just became detached to everything there is. She wouldn't freely talk anymore without being asked. She wouldn't do her normal hobbies any longer. She wouldn't do anything that would remind her of him. Charlie even said it was worse than when we all left. She still screams when she sleeps and sometimes…even when she's awake. She always flinches every time we say anything that would remind her of him. After some time, we all learned not to mention his name.

Our course of action was to do things that would make everything easy on her and it was a very hard task. We always fail. We were forced to move Edward's piano to the attic for the sake of her sanity. We also locked up his room. The only thing we didn't do is hide her pictures with him. She wanted to keep them even though it hurts her. I remembered when Emmett asked her if she wanted to burn them, she threw a fit. Emmett didn't even have the guts to appease her since then.

All of us were worried for her, especially Charlie. He didn't even ground her when we came back, instead, he always sends Bella to stay with us, hoping that we could somehow 'bring her back to life.' Charlie didn't suggest Renee this time, because he knows Bella wouldn't take that too well. But he did mention Jacob Black, but she said Jacob ignored her and said that he doesn't want her to be his friend ever since he got sick with _'Mononucleosis,'_ which was his excuse when he turned into a werewolf.

None of us mentioned anything about the matter. But Jacob did come by at our house to talk to Bella when she came back. He wanted to talk to her, but she just said, "No more, Jacob, please." Then we never heard from him again.

I always remember how it all happened by a simple telephone call Edward made at the Police Station earlier that very day. A man answered saying, "The Chief is at the funeral," to him. I blamed myself for not seeing it sooner, for not getting to Bella sooner. I wasn't even able to explain to her properly until we got on the plane flying to Italy without any bags at all. I kept myself alert and made promises that if we were too late to save him, I'd drag her back to Forks without any question. And that's what I did. We went back after a failed attempt to rescue my brother.

"Alice, honey, it's time for Bella to eat!" Esme called from downstairs, removing me from my thoughts and my staring at Bella. I sighed and caught Bella's attention. She turned to me with blank, but searching eyes.

"Come on Bella, it's time for your lunch," I informed her. She didn't even nod, but silently followed me down the stairs.

Everyone was quiet. Rosalie was flipping a magazine in human pace, not even looking at the images. Emmett was playing chess with Jasper, both of them had the same dead expression and Esme kept wiping the unused dining table until you can see its natural color getting uneven. Carlisle was lucky he has something functional to do at the hospital today. It is summer here in Forks and there's nothing worth doing, because we already finished doing it seven months ago.

Bella just sat there, eating seven spoonful of her food before she picked on it. Esme asked her if she's finished, she nodded then approached and sat with me at the bottom of the staircase. We both watched Emmett lose to Jasper, losing the bet once again.

Then I suddenly had a vision: _"Esme! Children! Look we all got invited to this ball!"_

It was only five minutes behind the real thing.

I jumped up and down like a little kid during Christmas, excitement over pouring out of me. Jasper even tried to calm me but I just can't help it. It's been a year since I got excited like this. Emmett eagerly tried to wrestle me to stop but Jasper restrained him, causing them both to wrestle. Rosalie placed down her magazine and watched them with interest. Esme effectively stopped them by scolding at the boys for playing inside the house. The boys went outside to resume their match while Esme tried to calm me. But Bella got my full attention. She surprisingly had a small smile on her face, which quickly fuelled my thrill anticipation.

Then while hell suddenly broke lose inside the house, Carlisle busted the door open with the same expression as the one I had in my vision.

"Esme! Children! Look we all got invited to this ball!" Carlisle shouted, his voice echoed the whole house. In his hand was an odd looking letter. It was written in blue colored paper stamped with some kind of strange mark. And it was already open!

"Where's the ball taking place," Rosalie asked indifferently walking over us, but I know she's just as I excited as me. I could see it in her eyes. She just doesn't want to attend any boring dances her in Forks, especially if it'll take place in the Fork's Gym. But she, too, is dying to dress up so badly. I eagerly answered her even before Rosalie got the whole sentence out.

"It's not in Forks! It's not in Forks!" I continued jumping up and down as I twirled round and round. I even heard Bella laughed at me. Esme and Carlisle shot her a glance but didn't dare point it out. Rosalie kept watching me, her eyes skeptical, informing me that I have her undivided attention.

"Where then?" asked Jasper from outside, their footsteps getting nearer. The boys finally stopped their childish fight and decided to join us in the living room. They came in to view with mud all over their shirts—take note I need to get them change later. But I can't afford to be bothered right now.

"England! In England!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt a huge wave of calmness around me, but it didn't work of course.

"Really?" Emmett asked excitedly. I got a rapid vision of him riding something that seemed horse-like but with wings. It just made me more excited than before. We're seriously going there! Oh my! Oh my!

"Oh tell them Carlisle! Tell them NOW!" I screamed at him. I should get packed right now! What am I supposed to bring? Clothes, Clothes, Clothes—oh my I have to go shopping! We need to get ready for our Monday flight and there's not much time to pack! Only two more days! We also need to tell Charlie, of course, and then I have to get Bella ready. Then, oh my! We need to shop for clothes...

"Alright, Alice, calm down. Jasper, move her to the couch and make her stay there," Carlisle said then chuckled.

"Where in England, darling?" Esme walked over Carlisle, giving him a peck on the cheek. Rosalie seemed to be busy dusting of the dirt on Emmett's shirt to pay attention and of course Emmett was busying himself by staring at Rosalie's cleavage. Jasper restrained my shaking figure on the couch as I planned the thing I need to get done by exactly thirty-six hours, twenty minutes and fifty-five seconds. And Bella just watched us all with amusement.

I saw Carlisle beamed at Esme showing her his ultra white teeth before replying the one word we all had been dying to hear.

"Hogwarts."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? If you do, don't forget to review :)**


	2. The Golden Egg and Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Where in England, darling?" Esme walked over Carlisle, giving him a peck on the cheek. Rosalie seemed to be busy dusting of the dirt on Emmett's shirt to pay attention and of course Emmett was busying himself by staring at Rosalie's cleavage. Jasper restrained my shaking figure on the couch as I planned the thing I need to get done by exactly thirty-six hours, twenty minutes and fifty-five seconds. And Bella just watched us all with amusement._

_I saw Carlisle beamed at Esme showing her his ultra white teeth before replying the one word we all had been dying to hear._

_"Hogwarts."_

**~~oOo~~**

**CHAPTER 1: The Golden Egg and Dreams**

**CEDRIC DIGGORY:**

_**Back in Hogwarts...**_

I sat quietly in my work place as I waited for the other students to file in. All my friends are in a different year so I'm on my own. Ernie and the others are in fourth year while I'm in seventh so our classes are different. It was a good thing that Davies Roger, a Ravenclaw in my year, is seated beside me since my Potion Class, because there are a lot of girls in this class and I don't want nor need to deal with them.

I'm nervous enough that I'd have to deal with Professor Snape's cold way of teaching, but at least we learn faster that way. Potions had never been my favorite subject, I will choose Charms over it any day. I have to be honest that it has something to do with who's teaching the class. Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw and the Charms Master, but that's not the only reason why I like him. He doesn't favor students the way Professor Snape does and Professor Flitwick is way kinder than Professor Snape.

I watched as Professor Snape made his entrance. All the students went silent. He glowered at us before ordering us to turn our books to page 348.

We started right away with the lesson. I was relieved that we didn't have to do anything other than take some notes. I frequently make mistakes with my potions and that results to Professor Snape bickering on me. Throughout the lesson, Professor Snape was giving me a glare though I don't know why. And every time he passes by my table, he mutters something along the lines: "Diggory…getting a bighead like his father..."

I tried not to snap at him, but it was hard. I knew he was partly right, but it was still my father he was talking about. My father, I have to admit, likes competition. He was so proud of me when he heard the news that I was competing in the Triwizard Tournament. However, that wasn't the first time he acted like that.

_"Ha! He'd beat that Potter boy again like he did before! Right, son?" _he said one day I met with him and mom at Hogsmeade. He had kept his head held high as he drabbled to our neighbors and some of his friends in the ministry that I beat _the Harry Potter_ on a Quidditch match. It was merely by accident so I was embarrassed of course.

It was obvious that he doesn't like Harry that much, especially when he got in the tournament. They all assumed he was cheating, but I believe Harry didn't. At least, I don't think I did.

I sighed, trying to think of something else as I made my way to the Great Hall for lunch. A lot of people I didn't even know greeted me. They were mostly girls. I internally cringed and walked faster, praying that none of them would approach me. I know the Yule Ball is going to take place in two weeks and attending is mandatory for the champions. I still don't know who to ask, but I don't want to think about it right now. I can always deal with that later.

"Diggory!" A voice called from behind. I quickly halted and turned, seeing as it is a Professor who called me.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked politely, trying not to focus on his abnormal eye, which was boring holes on my forehead. It was intimidating, not to mention a bit scary. Professor Moody gestured for me to follow him so I quickly obliged. We were walking on an empty corridor when he stopped and turned to me.

"Do you know what the next clue is?" he asked me. I looked at him suspiciously, but I shrugged the feeling off as I remembered it was my Professor I'm talking to. There's no way, he would let anyone cheat. He doesn't seem like the person who would do that.

"No sir," I answered sadly. I instantly remembered about the golden egg and its screeches. I left it underneath my bed so nobody would touch it and play with it.

"Well, let me share you an advice," Professor Moody said, his magic eye staring at the back of his head. "Get a bath," he instructed.

"What?" my voice unintentionally rose since I was confused. I was about to apologize, but Professor Moody already started getting into details.

"Use the Prefect's bathroom, you know how to get in there, do you?" he looked at me and I nodded, "then have a nice long bath, but don't forget to bring the egg with you." I nodded, but I still don't get what he was talking about. I was about to ask but he answered my unspoken question. "It might help you think." I thought about it. The Prefect's bathroom is amazing and it wasn't a bad idea. I need to get away from my thoughts any way.

"Thank you Professor," I walked away, heading to the Great Hall once again.

**~::~::~**

I entered the Common room and was greeted by everyone. I smiled at them and went up my dormitory. I told Ernie that I would not be able to go to Hogsmeade with them since I'd be deciphering the egg today. They all agreed without asking questions and I grabbed the egg and made my way to the Prefect's Bathroom.

It is a special bathroom of Hogwarts restricted to the use of only the school Prefects, Head Boys, Head Girls and Quidditch captains. It is located on the fifth floor behind the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered. I gave the password, "_pine fresh,_" and the door appeared. I opened it, got inside and closed it silently before pulling the latch to lock it so no one can enter during an..._inconvenient_ time.

Other students, especially those of Gryffindors can bust in any moment they want. Even though they weren't supposed to be here, the Weasley Twins somehow knows how to. I sighed, trying not to think about _that one time _so I looked around.

In one side of the room, there are the stalls with toilets inside. Opposite the toilets is a large, swimming pool-like tub with faucets surrounding it. The faucets all run differently-colored water, bubbles, and foam. Looking at the tub, one would imagine it would take quite some time to fill, but it actually fills remarkably fast, considering its size. Under the bathroom there are sewers that can be entered by blasting one section of the wall.

I turned the bronze faucet, which was my favorite since it was the only one that emits soap that doesn't smell too feminine. It emitted bluish green bubbles, which smelled like coconuts and pine together. I looked around uncomfortably, having a feeling that I was being watched. I quickly undressed and went into the tub. It was warm and it relaxed my muscles instantly.

It cleared my thoughts for a moment. _This really is helpful,_ I thought as I turned off the faucet. I reached for the egg at the edge of the tub and I studied it carefully. There weren't any inscriptions on the outside other than faint bubble designs. I stared at it for an endless moment.

A little while later, I didn't even realized I dropped it when I did. I must have fallen asleep.

The egg opened and I prepared myself for the violent screeching, but nothing came out other than the bubbling noises. I looked below the water and noticed the golden fishes and other swirling things inside the egg. I stared at it with awe, and then I heard a faint giggle somewhere that broke me from my gaze. I picked up the egg again and it released another shrieking noise once it was out of the water.

I closed it and pondered as I stared at the mermaid art on the window. It was moving, waving and brushing her hair at me. That's when I made the connection. I opened the egg underwater again, but this time I went with it. I took a deep breath before putting my head in. Then I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard my entire life. Soon I realized it was a song, in a form of a riddle:

.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour—the prospect's back,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back,"_

_._

I repeated it numerous times, until I memorized it. Its meaning was clear, but at the same time mysterious... What have they taken from me? Surely, I would have notice if they did, but maybe it's too early for that. There's still three weeks 'til the Second Task. They don't need to take it away yet. But I have to be ready. Now that I know, I need to study more about merpeople and how to breathe underwater.

I got out of the tub and dried off with a towel before redressing. I embraced the golden egg to my chest as I walked towards the door. I swear, I heard someone giggling but I didn't pay much attention as I finally got out.

It's time to visit the library.

**~~oOo~~**

I didn't realize that I had spent five hours inside the bathroom 'til I gotten out. The library wasn't as crowded as it normally was, which made me grateful. There was Viktor Krum, looking at one of the shelves. Had he known how to work on the egg? Maybe Professor Karkaroff told him. If he knew then Fleur Delacour must have known too. I shrugged. It's not my business anyway if they'll cheat or not. But it would be nice to think that they'll be playing fairly than cheat their way.

Then I realized something. Did Professor Moody knew and told me? Was I cheating myself? No. I figured it out myself. Professor only helped me. But still, we can't ask for help from anyone.

I can't believe I cheated and I didn't even realize it. I wonder if Harry knows also. Did Professor Moody tell him too? He must have since he told me...but if he didn't...Harry wouldn't know a thing.

I can't forget that Harry helped me through the First Task by telling me what we'll be dealing with so it'll be fair if I'll tell him, too. I looked around and spotted Hermione Granger, one of Harry's circle of friends, reading some books. I can tell her and she'd be willing to tell him, but that doesn't seem right. I must tell him myself. However, he was always surrounded by his friends and I rarely see him in the corridors.

Nevertheless, I have to tell him soon so he can figure out what to do. But that wasn't the only problem I'd have to worry about. When is the best time to tell him? How would I tell him? I can't tell him directly since it'll sound more suspicious. Maybe I can use the way Professor Moody did it. That'll sound weird though, but hopefully he'll do it. Right, it's set. All I need now is better timing.

I got myself a desk and placed the egg on the table. I went over the Mythical Creatures shelves section of the library and found a book about underwater creatures. I found the page where there was a portrait of what different species of merpeople looked like and where they can be found.

'_The term "Merpeople" is an umbrella term. There are several distinct sub-species around the world. __**Sirens**__ are the earliest recorded Merpeople, and are often depicted in Muggle literature and paintings as beautiful. The __**Selkies**__ of Scotland, and the __**Merrows**__ of Ireland, are less pleasing to the eye. However, despite their physical differences, they all retain their love of music.'_

Both species almost looked the same besides of their height and hair and skin texture. _Selkies _are small and have rough greenish grey skin with dark green spots on their spine, their hands glued together to forms some sort of flipper, which they use to swim, they also have cone shaped teeth and frog eyes that are black in color. Their hair where noodle thick and pale orange in color. While the_ Merrows_ are human tall and have smooth fully white skin. Their hair looked thinner and was mild blue and green depending on their gender. Most of all, they were less aggressive than those here in Scotland.

I was right. The riddle has something to do with those merpeople and it made me more nervous to find out how they look. I shook away from the fear and searched for a book about how to breathe underwater, I found none. I sighed, thinking about how I'll survive underwater for an hour without breathing. There must be a book about that.

I wandered on the Charms section of the library, absentmindedly. I somehow thought it was just my subconscious desire to be a Charms teacher like Professor Flitwick, which can explain why I went here. But then I spotted an old looking Charm book. I couldn't make out what the cover says so I grabbed it and flipped on the title page. There it was on the table contents that I found out the answer to my question. I flipped the pages until I found what I was looking for.

'_Bubble-Head charm is the most effective spell for breathing underwater or in any environment where fresh air is at a premium. It causes a protective bubble to form about the caster's head, like a helmet. This bubble may allow the caster to breathe underwater or protect the head from falling objects.'_

Now I remember! We took that up last year, the week before our Quidditch match, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor; the one we won. Of course, that's the answer to my question.

I looked around with glee, spotting Victor Krum talking to Hermione. I couldn't hear what they were saying from over here but I can see their expressions. Hermione, kept her head down, blushing, as she replied. Victor just smiled at her and kissing her hand before he went out of the library. He must have asked her to the Yule Ball.

Thinking about that brought me to my earlier concerns. I don't know anyone I can ask.

******~~oOo~~**

I was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room. Its dormitories and common room are located somewhere in the basement. The entrance is found behind a still life painting somewhere near the kitchens with a password required for entry. The Hufflepuff common room is filled with yellow hangings and fat armchairs and it has little underground tunnels leading to the dormitories, all of which have perfectly round doors, like barrel tops. It makes me feel like home.

As I made my way on the stairs a pair of footsteps were trailing behind me. I thought it was polite to let the person pass first before I continue on my way but when I stopped the footsteps stopped as well. I turned around and found Cho Chang, standing, a foot from me. I stepped back, surprised at her proximity. I was wondering why she would be going towards this direction...but when I realized the answer I quickly dispatched it. There was no way she was following me.

"Is there something you need Cho?" I asked politely though warily.

She stepped forward, making me retreat to the wall. I was cornered. There was no way to escape without hurting her feelings. I shouldn't have stopped while I was walking a while ago. I can't stand her wide eyes staring at me. It was scaring me to no end. She looked at me, wide-eyed and abstractedly. I don't want to know what she was even thinking.

"Attend the ball with me," she whispered, seemingly lost as she stared straight to my eyes. I swallowed, forming words that can put her offer down. But when I was about to reply, I saw her friend, Marietta, coming down the stairs. Her expression was full of glee as she stared at the scene before her. It was baffling since I was scared as hell in the corner, towered by her so called friend.

"Oh, he asked you!" she cried happily, bouncing and hugged Cho. What she was saying was confusing that I didn't even understand her. But when I processed it carefully, I was dumbstruck. There's no way I'll be going to the ball with her. I'd rather take Luna Lovegood, than take her. She's been obsessed with me since last year. I wish she'd obsess on Harry again.

But then again Cho was smiling coyly as she started telling false details about how I asked her to the ball. Why would I go down on one knee and ask her to the ball with me? I have a strong sense of pride to even do that. And I only promised myself to do that when I want someone to marry me. And it surely wouldn't be her. As soon as she stepped back I sprinted down the stairs, not even listening to them as I went to my common room, straight to my dormitory.

I didn't even bother to go to the Great Hall for dinner and decided to go sleep early. But I regretted it the moment I closed my eyes. I had the worst nightmare I ever had. I was in a room and there was no doors, no windows. I was instantly scared as someone giggled in the shadowed corner. I can't see her face, but then she stepped forward revealing the wide-eyed possessed girl, who was chasing me everywhere. I cowered in my own corner of the room, closing my eyes as I waited.

Nothing came and so I was forced to open my eyes. It was different scene. I was in the Great Hall and there were a lot of people dancing. They didn't even look at me once. There was no freaky girl around, for which I was grateful. But my eyes caught someone instead. Her back was to me, she was in a beautiful midnight blue gown that accented her pale skin perfectly. Her hair was in deep brown curls hanging to her waist. I was desperate to see her face so I decided to approach her.

But when I was about to touch her smooth shoulder. Someone, who I soon realized to be my best friend, shook me to consciousness. Ernie has his crazy grin on his face, telling me that I didn't see him asking Katie Bell to the dance. I was considering hexing him but thought better.

For the whole day I wondered about who the girl was. I haven't seen someone who might seem like her although I was keeping my eyes wide open. Fore several nights, I dreamt of her, but I never got to the part where I could finally see her face.

Then the one day came like hell and was almost unbearable.

The horrid news went out like fiendfyre scattering from student to student...that I'll be going to the ball with Cho Chang.

Sadly, I have no choice but to deal with it.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been on vacation since last week so it was hard to update. But now that I did I hope you like it. Alright, I know it was a bit OOC, but he still acts politely, or somehow, the same as in the book.**


	3. The Half Blood Swan

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more.**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_For the whole day I wondered about who the girl was. I haven't seen someone who might seem like her. But I was keeping my eyes wide open. I slept for several nights always dreaming about her, but I never got to the part where I could finally see her face._

_Then the one day came like hell and was almost unbearable._

_The horrid news went out like fiendfyre scattering from student to student...that I'll be going to the ball with Cho Chang._

_Sadly, I have no choice but to deal with it._

**~~oOo~~**

**CHAPTER 2: Half Blood Swan**

**CHARLIE SWAN:**

I sat down on my desk chair, immensely tired of today's load of paper work. I stretched my arms, making a cracking noise. I'm feeling old though it's not as old as it seems on the outside. I'm fifty-three though I look and pretend that I'm thirty-five—the total inverse. It is disconcerting when people know that fact so I hid it from everyone, even from my daughter.

Renee knows what's wrong and that's why she left with our daughter after all those years. She doesn't want Bella to be associated with anything dangerous. I agreed with her, knowing the knowledge of magic would be completely dangerous at that time. But the danger was gone for quite some time now. The Darkest Wizard ever known is gone.

I wanted to tell Renee that, but she's happy now with her new husband. I just can't help, but feel happy for her. She had gotten what she deserves, who happened to be Phil.

Sometimes, I can't help but regret telling her, but I know she deserves to know the truth, though it doesn't really concern my age...

It has something more to do with what I am.

******~~oOo~~**

**BELLA SWAN:**

_**Back in the Cullens' Place...**_

"_Hogwarts."_

I was frozen on the stairs and my mouth turned agape as I heard the last word I have been expecting to hear in the entire conversation. I have always wanted to go to Europe but Scotland, or specifically Hogwarts, wasn't one of the destinations I have in mind. I was thinking more like Venice in Italy or Paris, France but..._Hogwarts?_ No. Of course, not. Renee would freak out if she knew.

I stared at Alice, who was staring back at me apprehensively. Not too long, the rest of them followed suit. They all looked curious and confused as to why we have been staring at each other. I hated being stared at, but now, I don't mind.

There was an immeasurable silence that grew uncomfortable by the minute. I felt a wave of peace around me and I quickly relaxed. "Thank you, Jasper," I whispered. He just smiled at me and looked at Alice, who was still staring, unblinking, at me.

"Do you know Hogwarts, Bella?" Carlisle asked, extremely curious and almost eager.

"Yes." My voice sounded weird...almost happy. It has been a while when I spoke like that and it was when Alice came back to get me. I stopped the thought from there, fearing the next memories I'd get if I venture for more. Luckily, Emmett decided to use his humor. It was a good distraction.

"Am I missing the obvious again? I mean Bella knows what Hogwarts is and I don't. I must have missed something," Emmett scratched his head as he pondered on what he was missing. It wasn't funny but I forced myself to laugh at that earning a whine from him.

Carlisle was smiling at me as he answered Emmett. "No, Emmett, we really aren't supposed to know. But Dumbledore is an old friend of mine and he wanted to invite us to his school." Dumbledore was a very familiar name. I think I heard that one before.

"It's a secret school in England?" Rosalie mused, a little uninterested. She's probably thinking that it was like every other school she has been, though she does seem to be a little excited about the change of surroundings that'll be happening.

"Yes, but it's no ordinary school," Carlisle said, deep in thought. _It's a Magic School,_ I thought, remembering the people who visited us in Phoenix...

"Magic?" Jasper said, disbelievingly. Had I said that out loud? Never mind. I looked at him, a little bit annoyed and amused. He knew mythical creatures such as vampires and werewolves exist but he doesn't believe in magic? He seemed to guess what I was thinking just by what I'm feeling so he rolled his eyes at me. We aren't that close but I didn't blame him for what happened during my eighteenth birthday.

"Yes," Carlisle answered him before I did.

"Alright, let's get serious everybody," coming from Emmett, who was acting such a child all a sudden. He didn't fool anyone even the 'human' with his feigned seriousness. We were all looking at him with amusement.

"They are serious, Emmett, and it is Carlisle who said so. Do you think he'll joke about this?" I heard someone say—it's Alice, I think, though it's not loud enough for me to be sure.

"Oh...so is there such thing as magic then?" Emmett asked almost sarcastically. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him and smacked his forehead.

Carlisle just chuckled. "Well, yes," he answered amused by Emmett's denial.

"How did you know about it?" Jasper asked me curiously, probably knew that I knew something by not feeling as confused as the others. All eyes were trained to me once again, making me sigh. I recalled the day when I first knew. I didn't know if what they were talking about was real by then but this conversation proves it is. "Well...I just heard about Renee talking to this small person dressed in weird clothes—"

"Dressed like you?" Alice quirked, cutting me in mid sentence. I shot her a glare and went completely in denial. "I don't dress weird! And he is dressed in bright neon green robes with a purple hat! I don't dress like that!"

"You don't dress nicely," she stated in an unarguable tone.

Maybe that's true but I don't think so. I believe I can dress right if I just cared enough to do so. "I do when I want to," I whispered back angrily, knowing she can hear it. She grumbled something I can't hear, making Rosalie smile. I believe she's making fun of me. I huffed in irritation.

"Alright, alright we get it Alice. Now Bella, please continue," Emmett was impersonating Carlisle voice though it only caused all of us to laugh at his poor attempt. He pouted and ignored us. I complied since he asked nicely enough.

"Okay...they were talking about me, I think, though I'm not completely sure. They were talking about some kind of school. They didn't know I can hear them from the stairs but I can so I just eavesdropped on their conversation. I only caught the words they said out loud the rest...I can't hear. It's something about Hogwarts and an admission. I didn't know what it meant back then." But I have an idea now.

"You were admitted there?" Carlisle mused, thoroughly surprised.

"Yes, No, Maybe, I don't know," I answered honestly, mulling it over.

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

I just answered whoever it was. "Well I was admitted, but Renee kinda didn't let me from the way she argued with the man. So I didn't get to go there." I said the last sentence with confusion and sadness. I don't understand why Renee doesn't want me to go to that school. I mean it'll be nice to know magic. What's so wrong about it?

"I didn't know anyone who declined such an offer," Carlisle whispered, standing beside me. I didn't know how to answer him so I just went for the truth.

"I guess Charlie and Renee have their reasons." I thought about it, Charlie must have known something but once again I'm not sure. The look he has sometimes when he looks at me tells me something I wasn't supposed to know.

I was startled when Emmett's booming voice sidetracked me from my thoughts. "So which one of them?" Emmett asked sitting on the floor, his eyes focused on mine as he waits. I looked at him, completely bewildered. "Which one of them has super powers? Seriously, even one of them must have some!" he eagerly listened to what I have to say, but I have to disappoint him.

"I honestly don't know." It's true. Jasper would know if I'm lying.

"It's not like that Emmett. Magical kids can actually come from Non-Magical parents. I think they're called Muggle-borns from what Dumbledore had discussed with me." Carlisle was examining the letter more closely as if to see if there was something else. He was just looking at the strange stamp.

"Well that just sucks."

"Language, Emmett!" Esme reprimanded him. She turned to me, excusing Emmett's behavior with her eyes. "I think you should go home now, Bella, Charlie might worry about you." I nodded, standing up from where I was sitting. Alice stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. She's going to take me home since my truck stopped working and I can't go to Jacob to have it fixed.

I looked at the rest of them and said my goodbye before following Alice out of the freezing night.

We rounded to my street and saw the lights inside my house. Charlie must be already home from work even though he said he was busy and will be home late. I should've asked Esme for some food I ate earlier so I don't have to cook anymore. I sighed, thinking that Charlie had probably eaten already.

I looked over at Alice as soon as her yellow car parked in our driveway. She was staring blankly ahead, with a look I've grown to recognize.

She's having a vision.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay, I was about to update the other day but I have to take care of some errands. Don't worry about me not finishing the story, because I will. It's just that I only have a few weeks 'til class's starts and I still need to do some important things. Anyways, what do you think Alice saw? And did you like the Charlie POV because I'll have another one of him in the following chapters.**


	4. Hidden Reasons

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_We rounded to my street and saw the lights inside my house. Charlie must be already home from work even though he said he was busy and will be home late. I should've asked Esme for some food I ate earlier so I don't have to cook anymore. I sighed, thinking that Charlie probably eaten already. _

_I looked over at Alice as soon as her yellow car parked in our driveway. She was staring blankly ahead, with a look I've grown to recognize._

_She's having a vision..._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 3: Hidden Reasons**

**CHARLIE SWAN:**

As soon as I got home, I plunked myself on my chair and closed my eyes, hoping to relax after another boring day at work. For once, I didn't let myself watch muggle sports. It was just a hobby I gotten used to. Baseball has some qualities similar to my favorite game: Quidditch. It was a bat and a ball, though their sizes and usage concept is completely different. It terribly reminded me of my time..._as a Beater._

I have once lived in England, but my life there became entirely difficult to live in when he-who-must-not-be-named caused chaos in both the magical and non-magical world with his Death Eaters. I tried to make precautions, like study Occlumency, just to have mind safe from their mind tricks. I didn't succeed on that. But I was lucky nobody ever came in our hiding place. But I can never be too sure.

In the end, I was forced to leave just to be safe. I moved in to Forks, Washington and pretended to be a muggle for once. It was difficult since I never really liked Muggle Studies. Having lived in the supernatural world for the most of your life can cause that. But I managed. I focused on my studies and was surprised that I was exceptionally good in most of the subjects. I was safe, far away from the dangers of dark wizards. But I was all alone. That is until she came into my life.

She accepted I was different, but she never knew how different I was. She just knows that I'm a weird guy from England, who also happened to be her lab partner. She was extremely nice to me and I felt bad I didn't tell her what I am at first. But I did before my life is taken away from me.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Eighteen Years Ago...**_

I paced back and forth in the living room, thinking about how I'm going to tell her why I've always been different. She begged me this morning after my magic accidentally got a little out of hand when I got excited with the game. I broke the vase without touching it, scattering the its broken pieces along the living room. Renee was freaked out and grabbed Bella, who was sitting on the floor, startled and started crying. I closed my eyes, remembering that Bella was lucky no shard pieces of the broken vase got anywhere near her...but she was still too close.

Our daughter just came into our lives just a year ago and we're perfectly happy. I can't hide what I am now since we're going to have a family and I need to get rid of this building guilt inside my chest once and for all.

I walked over to the small wooden drawer propped at the side of the stairs, the pictures from our marriage and first days with our little Bella all displayed on top of it. I stopped, momentarily distracted from my track of thought. Should I really be doing this? My family is at stake with this decision of mine, but Renee deserves to know what she had gotten into. I know it was about time anyway.

I opened the top drawer, pulling out my wand and made my way upstairs. I stopped in front of our child's room, taking some deep breaths before going in.

"Renee..." I slowly pushed the door open and found her sitting on the rocking chair, with Isabella sleeping in her arms. She's wrapped with a white clothe added for warmth for the usual freezing day. Renee was still humming to her even though she's soundly asleep. I thought she didn't hear me so I said her name again.

"Yes, Charlie?" she looked up to me, her light brown hair scattered on her face. She developed dark circles under her eyes ever since the pregnancy. But she's happy even though she's always so tired. She loves Bella, like a true mother would always and it hurts me to even think that she wouldn't want me after this.

"I'm ready to tell." I said the words and now I only needed her reaction. I remember I told her to wait until we're ready. She accepted gladly. But her reaction now was just as I feared. She was instinctively defensive. I didn't know if it was for the fact that she already has a daughter and what I am would affect her too or she just changed her mind about me.

She stopped rocking, Bella started squirming, but she didn't do anything. After a minute, she collected herself. "What are you?" she asked me up straight, standing up and holding Bella firmly as if she feared I'll steal her from her. I looked at my daughter, who was starting to wake up.

"I'm a wizard," I said the words with conviction so she wouldn't argue. But her defiant nature for things supernatural got the best of her. She shook her head and started rocking Bella, who was crying along with her mother. "There's no such thing," she replied, looking at Bella with tear-filled eyes. She's afraid for her, afraid for both of them.

I pulled my wand from my pocket. Earnest to show her what I am saying is true. "I'll show you—"

"No! Stay away!" She stepped backwards, the crib between us as she and my daughter cowered to the corner. She was terrified of me. This is what I feared to happen, just happened that I chose the wrong words. The words sounded as if I was about to use my magic on her. And that wasn't what I meant to do.

I shook my head, about to say it right but all that came out is her name. "Renee," I whispered her name calmly, trying to comfort her with words. But she only got more defensive.

"Stay away from us, Charlie! Don't even think of using that stick on us!" she eyed my wand with fear and resentment as she struggled with Bella. She was crying at her mother's voice, aware that there's something wrong. I can't stand my daughter's cry it just seem so wrong.

"Renee, listen!" I've gotten frustrated and more desperate.

"No, you listen, Charlie! Your magic is the thing that is straining this marriage for god knows how long. I just put up with your crap all those years, thinking that you'll stop, but no, you didn't." Her eyes were somewhere afar. Probably thinking about the things that happened that cannot be explained. "I told you I accept you, b-but I can't now," her voice shook as she stared at the face of our daughter. "Bella _has to be_ normal. She _must_ be," she said almost to herself.

"It's in her blood," I whispered almost inaudible. I was surprised she even heard it.

She glared at me. "It's in your blood," she corrected, and shook her head again, more tears flowing on her cheeks. Her eyes searched mine, desperately pleading. "She can't live like you, Charlie. I won't let her. She's a normal human being and not some magical freak. She'll be normal even if it's the last thing I do." She placed Bella on the crib, who was still crying, feeling the tension in the room. Renee grabbed a bag from under the crib and started placing Bella's clothes and bottles.

I was frozen as I watched her pack... but my mind was somewhere else...

I thought back about my first letter and the experience muggle-born wizards had when they first realized they were magical. They were visited by school staffs. They go there to explain to muggle parents about their child's situation and I don't doubt that they'll send one for Bella, too. Renee has to know that there's no escape. "Even if you leave, Renee, people will still know and you'll be visited."

"Is that a threat, Charlie? Because I won't let them take her." the bag hung on one of her shoulders and she gently picked up our crying daughter from the crib. Bella instantly stopped crying and stared at her with wide fearful eyes. Renee gave her a small smile before they head out the open door. I realized what was happening and run down the stairs.

"Renee..." I said her name with desperation, hoping for it to make her stay.

"Goodbye, Charlie," she whispered to me. Bella was peeking behind her hair as Renee turned her back to me, Bella's eyes—my eyes—staring straight me.

Then all I'm staring at is the wooden door, realizing all I have is gone. The feeling of loneliness flooded my veins. They left. My family is gone all because of what I am. I stared at the useless stick in my hands. Neither my wand nor my magic can bring back my family to me. Both the knuckles of my hands were white as I gripped the stick tightly in them.

An echoing snap filled the room and I stared, blindly at the broken wand I dropped on the floor. I didn't regret my action as I walked back up the stairs and to my room, hoping for sleep to take me away from this nightmare...

Everything is gone.

_**End of Flashback...**_

My eyes snapped open, my heart pounding wildly inside my chest. It was not the first time I've dreamt of that night but every time was like the first. The loneliness wasn't as bad now though because a part of my family is here. My daughter...

I remember Renee's first phone call at the Police Station, it was two months before Bella's eleventh birthday and I was at work. One of the school staffs, Professor Flitwick, came to her house as I always knew someone would. I was right and I was afraid. Who would know if Renee decided that Bella was like me? A magical fool as she call it? I can't deny my nature and so does Bella. I was a bit relieved when Renee told me she didn't allow Bella to go Hogwarts. I just agreed with her, knowing that's what she wanted.

Filius Flitwick was my Charms teacher back when I was still at Hogwarts. I can't believe why he was still working there. He must be on his early seventies then. But witches and wizard does have longer lifespan than normal humans so I quickly shrug the thought away.

Renee handed the phone to him so we could talk. I almost laughed at the entire conversation. He was asking me how I got into the phone and if I can still come out. I told him it was the line that connects my phone to the one he was using. He was amazed at the discovery and asked me a lot about it. I just simply told him that it was not the time for it. But instead, we talked about Bella and her admission.

"_Charles, your daughter needs to control her magic. It's dangerous if it gets out of hand." He used my real name, the name I hadn't heard since I left England. I can't believe how I missed my name...it made me remember my mother. She died because of Wizard Stroke at St. Mungos. It was the same as what muggle calls 'heart attack.' That was a tough memory for me._

_I answered him politely, as I would have if I was still his student. "I know that Filius, I know, but I just can't let her know about magic, it'll be much more dangerous." I remember the time when you cannot trust even you friends. They just turned bad either from being compelled or not they just are. And I can't help but worry about Bella, being in that situation. _

_I heard him sigh on the other line. "True, but he-who-must-not-be-named is gone for seven years now and uncontrolled magic is still dangerous for her and the people around her." I know that, which made me hesitate a little. But Renee wanted this so I have to be on her side._

_I gave him the best reasonable explanation I can give. "The Death Eaters are still lurking around and acting like they have changed sides, but they'll show their true selves from time to time and I know the Dark Lord is still alive, just not strong enough. But still there." I whispered the last sentence with fear, knowing that the danger of the magical world is still present._

"_I know...I guess you really don't want your daughter to know about anything?" he stalled, hoping I'll change my mind. A part of me wanted her to go and see the wonderful world I grew up in—minus the destruction in the Dark Lord's time. Again, Renee wanted her to have a normal life and I have to trust her judgement._

"_No, I don't," I sighed, scratching the back of my head at how much confused I am with what I really want. _

"_Well, then have a good day, I'll tell Dumbledore about your decision," my half-goblin, half-wizard ex-Professor said._

"_Thank you Filius," I smiled at the memories, I managed to recall about his class._

"_Don't mention it." I placed the phone on the receiver and went on with my endless pile of paperwork._

There was a loud sound that startled me to my consciousness. I didn't realize that I fell asleep and also didn't notice that Bella was already home, until she closed the door loud enough to announce her presence. I've gotten used to her noisy truck to her give away, but since it had stopped working since the end of school, she needs to ride with Alice Cullen and her quiet purring car.

"Hey, dad," she greeted me with a smile on her face. I was a surprised about its sudden appearance but didn't dare mention it out loud. She's different today, anyone can see that. Her face looked more radiant, more..._alive_ than her impassive state when the Cullen boy...passed away as they said. All my anger about him faded away as I heard about the news.

They didn't tell anyone about it and nobody had the guts to ask them for details. They were all distraught about his death. Even Alice, though she tries to be strong and lively as she can, I can't help but perceive the lost in her eyes. She can't hide that from me and nor can my daughter. I had always been perceptive about things since my life in England required such constant awareness. And so it wasn't hard not to notice my daughter's emotions.

Bella was devastated when she returned from her unexpected expedition. I was furious when she got home, but one look at her face told me she already had a lot to deal with. I was hurt to see my daughter hurting and can't help but give her some help. So I send her to the Cullens, knowing that they can all find strength at each other.

Esme was more than grateful to have her stay there every day, I felt somehow guilty for feeling resentment to their family when Edward left Bella. It was uncalled for. Esme and her husband explained the situation to me a week after Bella came back from Italy. They said he left to keep her safe. That's when I realized that they themselves weren't normal.

I somehow felt something going through my veins fuelling my fear and that wasn't something you feel when you sit beside a muggle. I had worked with Carlisle before with some criminals that were injured. His skin felt cold and his eyes had an unusual golden color. That wasn't really it, though the rest of them have golden irises as well, though I think they were just wearing contacts since I saw Edward's black on one of his visits.

I knew they were not normal as I gathered all the facts and compiled them into one. Most of the signs told me they were vampires, but vampires always have red irises as far as my knowledge in school goes. But maybe I'm just mistaken...maybe they're not vampires. I shivered, knowing how close Bella is to them if they are indeed what I feared.

I didn't ask anyone about anything to help me prove it though, fearing that I wouldn't like what I'll hear. As long as Bella's safe, I can go along with their act and happily pretend not to notice.

I looked at my daughter with understanding and relief. "Had fun with the Cullens?" I asked. My voice also seemed happy. _But how could I not be?_ I never thought I'd see that lively face again, though I'd hope for it. But I was just glad that I did. At last, she's moving on.

"Yeah...in fact I did," her eyes met mine. Her large brown orbs had a glint in them that tells me she was getting better. I knew Alice can make her feel better. I took note that I'll thank her later and the rest of her family as well. It just proved that the Cullens are definitely good people.

I sighed in relief and looked at Bella, feeling the care I always had for her strengthened. "Really, what did you do?" I asked curiously. The look in her eyes were confused and wary, but still had the happy glint in them. I took in her appearance, seeing a red dress that Alice must have shopped for her. She looked just like her mother, with the color of her hair and the shape of her face...my beautiful daughter...

She stood by the door awkwardly, shifting her weight. She was searching my eyes for something I didn't know. After some moment she sighed and said:

"Dad, we need to talk."

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I just like to inform you that the story is going to be long and I'm not really sure on how many chapters it'll have. I mean the Cullens and Bella are not even at Hogwarts yet...but they will be after a chapter or two.  
**

**And...I'll see if I can update soon. I just attended my cousin's recitals today, she plays pretty well. Anyways, I quickly finished this chapter as soon as I got home, to help make up with the long time interval of not updating. I mean, you guys are the best and you totally deserve it. Hmm...I hope I did a good job on this chapter because Charlie is a bit OOC, is that even good? Alright, I'm not the best candidate to critic myself so I leave it for you guys!**

**~Please review :)**


	5. The Time In Between Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_I sighed in relief and looked at Bella, feeling the care I always had for her strengthened. "Really, what did you do?" I asked curiously. The look in her eyes were confused and wary, but still had the happy glint in them. I took in her appearance, seeing a red dress that Alice must have shopped for her. She looked just like her mother, with the color of her hair and the shape of her face...my beautiful daughter..._

_She stood by the door awkwardly, shifting her weight. She was searching my eyes for something I didn't know. After some moment she sighed and said:_

"_Dad, we need to talk."_

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 4: The Time In Between**

**Part 1: Truth Is Divine**

**BELLA SWAN: **

_I looked over at Alice as soon as her yellow car parked in our driveway. She was staring blankly ahead, with a look I've grown to recognize._

_She's having a vision..._

"Alice?" I asked warily, placing my hand on top of hers. She didn't even move at my warm touch and just kept staring blankly into space. Her mouth was slightly open and I doubt she even realize that. Her eyes suddenly closed as she concentrated on the future. It was driving me insane to keep waiting for it to finish.

After a few minutes, her eyes slowly started to open. Her mouth formed an "O" indicating that she was awed to whatever she saw. She didn't even look at me as she turned her head her window, staring at the black starless night. I tapped her hand again, hardly can't wait to know. But she only smiled at me and shook her head. "Alice!" I shouted in frustration.

She just continued smiling. "No, Bella, I can't tell you or it won't happen," she comforted me. I analyzed her words carefully. The _'it won't happen'_ part was a little bit reassuring. It tells me that nothing bad is going to happen. I know she wouldn't hide it and would tell me if it was something dangerous. So I just gave her a glare that I really meant as something to make her changed her mind. She just laughed at my poor attempt, earning real glares from me this time.

"Fine," I huffed in irritation as I stepped out of her car and shut the door close. I smoothen the crease mark on the red dress Alice gave me, noticing that it was brand-new. _Why didn't I notice this earlier?_ I asked myself.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw the car window roll down. "Bella," Alice called my attention, a small smile still plastered on her face. I looked up at her excitedly, hoping that she'll tell me at least something about her vision. But from the look she gave me, silently says that she'll never tell. "Talk to Charlie about what you know," she ordered me.

I stared at her face, confused. "Why?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes at me and then turned her gaze towards my house. "Just do it," she said dismissively. I stepped back as I heard her engine silently purr to life, before racing down the road and out of my sight. I sighed, thinking about how I'll never get used to Alice keeping her visions a secret.

I stared at the pavement, where there were small puddles of frozen water left by the heavy rain yesterday. I avoided stepping on those, knowing that I'll probably just slip and fall. I took my time walking on the porch steps. Fortunately, I made it to the door without any injuries.

I saw Charlie, startled from his chair. I felt bad about waking him, but he does need to wake up soon so he can continue sleeping in his room. "Hey, dad," I greeted him with a smile on my face. It felt normal to smile now..._easy._ And it felt nice to smile. I don't remember the last day I ever managed to smile like this. I mentally sighed. I know I hadn't been myself since I got back and there's no point to it. I need a change.

I noticed Charlie was looking at me with understanding and relief. "Had fun with the Cullens?" he asked. He strangely seemed happy, though from what I have no idea.

"Yeah...in fact I did," I met his eyes mine. I thought about what Alice ordered me to do. Surely, Alice has a good reason for it. I sighed, knowing that I need to ask Charlie about Magic and Hogwarts. I saw his gaze at me and it was making me uncomfortable so I shifted my weight to my right. I stared at him, thinking about how I should ask him. After some moment I just decided to ask him straight. I took a deep breath, preparing for the talk I'm sure we both will be uncomfortable for.

"Dad, we need to talk," I said firmly. He stared at me for a minute, unsmiling and serious. It wasn't something I have dealt with Charlie before. Well, I gave him no reason to.

"About what, kiddo?" he asked standing up from his chair. He made his way to the kitchen, probably getting a beer from the fridge like every night since I went here from Phoenix. I walked over to the loveseat and waited as he settled to his chair. We both look at each other uncomfortably, waiting for me to answer. I took another deep breath. I wanted to get this over with.

I squared my shoulders, gathering courage from my posture. "About magic," I said determinedly. I watched him closely as his eyes widened and he seemed to hold his breath. I started to get worry. He was changing colors. I leaned forward, debating whether or not to approach him. He raised a finger, signaling for me to wait. "Dad, are you alright?" I asked, terribly worried about his health.

His eyes were still wide as they bore into mine. "M-Magic?" he stuttered. I nodded, unsure if he was really alright. He seemed to have regained his normal color somehow. "Where did you hear this?" he whispered.

I stared at him, making sure he can take the information I'm about to tell him. "From Carlisle," I answered. He was not even surprised at what I said as I thought he would. He just sat there calmly, probably thinking about it. Then his eyes returned to the present, waiting for me to tell more. That was where our real discussion started.

_**Four Days later...**_

Alice is shopping for new clothes with Rosalie and Jasper in Seattle. Emmett decided to hunt instead of going with them because he said he'll miss the bears from Goat's Rock, especially knowing that England doesn't really have much bears. Carlisle went to work and also to inform the hospital today about his upcoming vacation. That leaves Esme and me here at the Cullens household. I'm just happy Alice didn't bring me with her, I wouldn't do much help and I'll just slow them down anyway. I just stayed here with Esme and helped her bake some chocolate chipped cookies.

Esme has faster reflexes than I, being a vampire and all. She mixed the dough, with such blinding speed, not even spilling anything. I had made the first batch of cookies and they're already inside the oven. Esme wanted to bake some for Charlie so she did. "So are you already packed, Bella?" she smiled at me, her hands still mixing the dough.

I sighed and shook my head, "Alice said she'll pack what I have to bring." I don't need to add the fact that she ordered me not to get in the way.

She sighed, shaking her head at some thought. "I'll talk to Alice about it," she promised.

I looked at her. "I doubt it'll be easy..." I whispered, knowing she'll hear me.

She laughed, light-heartedly. "True," she agreed. Then she put down the bowl and set the tray before she started forming balls of dough on it. She did it so fast but it was still perfectly arrange. After filling three trays with the cookie dough and ready for baking, she set them aside. She went to the nearest drawer and grabbed a jar from it. She walked over to the oven, opened it and took out the first batch of cookies, placing them inside the jar. Then she placed the second batch in.

She placed a hand on her hips, looking up to me, smiling, "So how's Charlie?"

I smiled at the direction of our conversation. I told her everything I have talked about with Charlie. I also told her about his reaction when I told him that I was coming with them. Esme smiled with delight

Actually, Charlie was very excited for me. He kept telling me about the wonderful things there is to see at Hogwarts and all the things I must and must not try to do. Charlie described every part of the school he can remember, but mostly he talked about his common room. He said the Sorting Hat—I remember Emmett laughing at that—sorted him to Hufflepuff.

He said it was the house that was always oppressed by the others. I got mad at the thought. But Charlie continued on telling me that to be sorted into Hufflepuff doesn't mean you're too dumb for Ravenclaw, too cowardly for Gryffindor or too unmotivated for Slytherin. It was because the hat can't find which of his qualities are stronger to be in either of those Houses. That's why he was in Hufflepuff, where hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play are valued.

I agreed that the House he was in was completely Charlie-like, but I still feel bad about the bullying he had received from the others. For me, Charlie is very independent, courageous and dedicated to his work and family so I didn't understand why the he wasn't placed in the other Houses. Charlie was taken aback when I asked about it. He said he was proud to be in Hufflepuff and wouldn't want to be placed anywhere else, because they're strong enough to receive the hounding.

I just agreed on him, thinking about how biased the school is. It didn't make a good impression this time. But Charlie said it was just on his time that the bullying is too potent and it might be over now. It didn't really placate me, but it did make me feel a bit better.

Charlie showed me some things he managed to bring with him, from England. It was all in the attic. I never even knew our house has an attic until today. He said Renee doesn't know about it too. We went up there and I was surprised to what I have seen.

The room was bigger than it should, even bigger than the whole house put together. It was filled with yellow hangings on each corner and one wall contains pictures and they were all moving! There was a broom that kept on sweeping. Charlie said it never stops cleaning, that's why this room is always clean even though he hasn't visited it for years.

There was a dresser beside the couch. I asked Charlie if I could at his old clothes. He just nodded, looking at the wooden bat on the side table drawer. It didn't look like a baseball bat, because it was bigger and possibly heavier. I asked Charlie about what it was for. He proudly told me that it the bat was for Beaters. I looked at him, confused.

He just laughed and started explaining the mechanics of the game. I was surprised at myself. I have to be honest that I am not a sports person, but the game just intrigued me. It really sounded interesting. And they fly on brooms, I never thought of that. Charlie let me hold his bat and was stunned about its weight. It was too light, like I'm just holding a feather instead of a huge wood.

I went over to his dresser and found black robes with yellow badges. Charlie said it was his House Badge. He was obviously very loyal to his House judging by the things he has that has yellow and midnight black on it. He shared me about their mascot which is a badger and their House ghost which is the Fat Friar, whoever that is.

We discussed about the subjects**: **

**Defence Against the Dark Arts**, commonly shortened to **D.A.D.A.**, is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts, and to be protected from Dark creatures.

**Transfiguration** is essentially the art of changing the properties of an object. It is a theory-based subject, including topics such as "Switching Spells" or altering only a part of some object, such as giving a human rabbit's ears; "Vanishing Spells" or causing an object to completely disappear; and "Conjuring Spells" or creating objects out of thin air. It is also possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa, according to Charlie.

**Charms** is the class that teaches how to develop incantations for the uses of bewitchment. It is a type of magic spell concerned with giving an object _new_ and unexpected properties. The classes are also notoriously noisy and chaotic, as the lessons are largely practical, Charlie added.

**Potions** is described as the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. It requires the correct mixing and stirring of ingredients at the right times and temperatures. It reminds me about Chemistry, but with a more complicated twist.

**Astronomy** is the only field of study at Hogwarts that has a direct equivalent in the Muggle world, as Charlie says. The lessons involve observations of the night skies with telescopes.

**History of Magic** is the study of magical history. Topics have included goblin rebellions, giant wars, and the origins of Wizarding secrecy. This is the only class at Hogwarts that is taught by a _ghost_. I shivered at the word.

**Herbology** is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilize and combat them. There are at least three greenhouses holding a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality.

**Arithmancy** is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers. It is extremely difficult, as it requires memorizing or working with large number charts.

**Ancient Runes** is a generally theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts.

**Divination** is the art of predicting the future. Various methods are described, including tea leaves, fire omens, crystal balls, palmistry, cartomancy (including the reading of conventional playing cards and the tarot), astrology, and dream interpretations. Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic, Charlie said. Supporters of the subject claim that it is an inexact science that requires innate gifts like the "Inner Eye". Charlie rolled his eyes. Those opposed claim that the subject is irrelevant and fraudulent.

**Care of Magical Creatures** is the class which instructs students on how to care for magical beasts. Classes are held outside the castle.

**Muggle Studies** involves the study of the 'Muggle' culture "from a Wizarding point of view."

**Flying** is the class that teaches the use of broomsticks made for the use of flying and is taught only to Hogwarts first years. The subject is the only one that requires _physicality_. I lost all hope of learning how to fly on a broom when he mentioned that. _Physicality?_ I can barely walk on flat surface.

**Apparition** is the magical form of teleportation. The lessons are optional to those in the sixth and seventh years. Performing Apparition requires a license and may only be legally performed by people over seventeen years of age. The described reason for the restriction is that Apparition is dangerous if done improperly: body parts can be left behind in an unfortunate side-effect known as _"splinching."_ I noticed Charlie flinched as she mentioned it. I wondered if it occurred to him before. Some magical enchantments on Hogwarts castle and grounds prevent Apparition and Disapparition inside the castle. I asked Charlie to give me a demonstration but he shook his head, claiming that he forgot how to do it.

Esme and I were talking about the results of Charlie's O.W.L.s test, that one I managed to find on one of his drawers when my phone rang. I almost forgot about the human world just by talking about the subjects. Anyways, I was good at handling all things strange and discovering a new world in just one day is not an exception.

I looked at the caller ID and was shocked, confused and..._afraid. _It was Rosalie. I looked at Esme, who was taking out the second batch cookies from the oven. I sighed, knowing I have to answer soon. "Hello?" I asked warily. I closed my eyes, waiting for her cold voice.

"_Bella!"_ I jumped at how loud the voice is, but thankful that it wasn't cold. Most importantly...it's not Rosalie. _"Bella! I shopped you some new clothes and they're very—" _I cut her off.

"Why are you using Rosalie's phone?" I asked curiously, though relieved.

She groaned and I heard someone—Jasper—laughing._ "It got wet and started to malfunction so I borrowed Rosalie's," _she explained with irritation.

"Wait, are you driving?" I heard a soft purring on the background and the engine accelerated, making more noise to answer my question. I sighed and asked, "Alright, how did your phone get wet?" I can hear her car speeding, so they must be on their way home.

_She groaned again. "Oh, don't ask any more questions. Carlisle will be there any minute now," _she informed.I understand why she called to tell me. Carlisle must have got something important to tell. I looked at Esme, who was smiling. She must have heard her. "Oh, okay, is that all?" I asked, stalling.

There was silence...so she must be having a vision. I heard her car sped up._ "We'll be there in exactly ten minutes," _she chirped before disconnecting our call.

She must want to be here before he tells so I waited. I ate some of the cookies Esme and I baked as we wait. Esme went to the living room to fix the painting that was not in perfect condition. I just sat there on the stool waiting...

Then I heard the car pulled over in the driveway. Esme went over to answer the door to greet her husband. I followed behind her and waited by the stairs. Carlisle came in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked over me and gave me a smile. I smiled too, still waiting. He reached for his pocket and then raised a handful of cards on his hands, shaking them for effect. This must be Alice's vision. I waited as Carlisle said the words that would prove our trip is official:

"I've got the tickets and our flight is all set. Now, we only have to wait for three days before we can to go to England."

That's when Alice's car pulled over in front of the house. She stormed in and up the stairs with her clothes all wet and a laughing Jasper behind her.

"What did you do?" I asked him, curiously. I never saw her went home like that.

Jasper just shrugged and continued on laughing.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:****Alright, this chapter was split into two and the other part will be in Cedric's POV. Chapter 5 would be entitled: The Time In Between. Now, some of the facts about the subjects are from: (****http:/en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Hogwarts) **

**No cliffhanger today. Just a mystery unsolved. Now, why do you think Alice is all wet?**** I'll update on June 3 **_**or sooner...**_**it depends if someone could guess right.**

**~Anyways, review! :)**


	6. The Time In Between Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_Then I heard the car pulled over in the driveway. Esme went over to answer the door to greet her husband. I followed behind her and waited by the stairs. Carlisle came in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked over me and gave me a smile. I smiled too, still waiting. He reached for his pocket and then raised a handful of cards on his hands, shaking them for effect. This must be Alice's vision. I waited as Carlisle said the words that would prove our trip is official:_

"_I've got the tickets and our flight is all set. Now, we only have to wait for three days before we can to go to England."_

_That's when Alice's car pulled over in front of the house. She stormed in and up the stairs with her clothes all wet and a laughing Jasper behind her._

_"What did you do?" I asked him, curiously. I never saw her went home like that._

_Jasper just shrugged and continued on laughing..._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 5: The Time In Between**

**Part 2: Practice Makes Perfect**

**CEDRIC DIGGORY:**

_**Back in Hogwarts...**_

There was light illuminating from the window and I used it to look at my hands, slightly shaking from hours of exposure on water. I've been practicing my bubble charm for quite awhile now. With the Yule Ball three days away, I just have to get away from some certain people I don't really want to talk to. So I decided to do something productive to kill some of my free time.

I'm here at the Prefect's bathroom again, just like the pass three days, as I practice the charm I needed for the tournament.

My Bubble-Head charm only lasts thirty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds at the latest and that still wasn't enough to get me through an hour of searching underwater. I need to make it last for an hour and fifteen minutes, for safety precaution just in case I happened to be stuck at searching the thing they took from me. Of course, I wouldn't want to leave whatever it is at the bottom of the lake.

I turned around facing the edge of the tub. I toyed with the sickle on my right hand before throwing it in the air. I heard the splash of the water behind me and the soft thud of it as it reached the bottom of the pool. Besides the charm, I also challenge myself on finding the sickle in the dark, knowing it wouldn't be easy finding whatever I needed to find in the actual tournament.

I let out a sigh, preparing myself for another try. I hit the timer on to count how long I'll be underwater. I closed my eyes as I waved my wand, pointing it at my neck. I felt the bubble crawling and extending upwards, occupying my mouth and then my nose. It stopped on the middle of my eyes, forming a thick blue mask-shaped bubble. It felt stronger than the others I've conjured.

This was my second try for finding the coin. I didn't really use it after the first since I focused on my bubble charm. But now, I'm sure my charm would last long enough for me to find it..._hopefully._

While my eyes are still closed, I dipped my face in, hoping for a good enough result. The water was still warm, though the temperature outside is freezing cold. I wondered if there was a heater somewhere in this tub. I swam back and forth the long pool, knowing it would help me if manage to swim fast in the black lake. Who knows what creatures it holds that I need to get away from?

After what felt like a few minutes, I started to search for the coin. The sickle camouflaged itself perfectly with the silver-tiled floor, that's why I chose it. It would be extremely difficult to find especially with how long the pool is. My hands felt the floor and I searched blindly for the coin. I didn't use the light of my wand this time, knowing how it didn't really help the last time I tried. And I can't cheat with a Summoning charm, because I can't do that on the tournament.

I searched for what seemed like hours though surely it's just a few minutes. My Bubble-Head Charm is still thick and strong, surely can last for a little while longer. My eyes were still closed as I fumbled through the water in search of the sickle. A few more moments later...I still haven't found the coin. I gave up on searching and just stayed underwater waiting for my charm to weaken before I resurface.

I kept my head blank, not focusing on anything but breathing. But I somehow didn't manage.

I sighed as my dreams crept back to my thoughts, like it always does. I can't get away from them, though I don't really think I want to in the first place. Those dreams were able to numb my stress, making me utterly relax despite the tension of the tournament and my friends. It was quite refreshing to vision yourself in a place where you can have some peace on your own, though it became rather uncomfortable as time passed...

There I was in the midst of the forest, running for reasons unclear to me. The place was unfamiliar. But for some reason, I know I'm searching for something..._someone _perhaps_._ I just kept on running, almost tripping on the roots of the trees that were sprouting from the ground. It was getting dark and I still haven't found what I'm searching for.

I was getting nervous. _What if I didn't find it? What would I do?_ I panicked as I asked myself those questions. Then something white and red passed in front of me. It was blurry so I'm not sure what it was.

I am sure of one thing though...it wasn't what I was searching for. And I was getting paranoid. I just know that the blur wasn't just something...it was _dangerous._

I followed the blurring figure as fast as I can, but it was too fast. One blink then the white and red blur disappeared all together. My nervousness evolved into fear. I was afraid that the blur would find what I'm searching for before I do. That would mean I'm too late. My eyes caught something from afar. I made my legs run faster as I saw light behind the bushes. The light was getting brighter and brighter with every step I make. Soon, I stepped out of the bushes and was amazed of what I saw.

The meadow was simply remarkable. It was quite fertile, also naturally in seamless circle. It was quite small but still perfect. I can almost feel aged magic around it. I looked around and saw the trees and the small holes on their trunks. This place must be inhabited by fairies a long time ago. That must explain how the colorful variety of flowers that surrounded it. At least the fairies did a good work before they left.

I was momentarily distracted when I heard the music of the flowing stream somewhere near and decided to follow it. The sound of running water was pleasant to my ears and I almost believed that I was really there. My footsteps where getting fainter as I near it, overlapped by the soft splash of water. Then I stopped on my tracks when I saw a familiar figure in front of me.

I stepped forward to her eager to see her face this time. But she didn't hear my advance, therefore, she did not turn around. I hesitated, a foot from her and just decided to watch.

Her brown hair was in a dirty bun and underneath the pile of hair was a veil that completely hindered me from seeing her face. She was dressed in a white dress, outlined with soft blue laces that end on her knees, her creamy white legs, covered with white stockings. Her blue flats resting on the ground as the girl, now bare-footed before she stepped into the stream.

The water damped her dress in the process. I was prepared to get her out but the water was only waist high so I didn't bother leaving my post. I watched as she conjured a small pouch from her dress pocket. She untied the strings and opened the small bag then dipped her right hand in it. In her hands now were a handful of dark red ashes, she held it to her chest for a moment before releasing it to the air.

Most of the ashes were carried away by the stream and some just flowed with the breeze. My eyes were examining the strange colored ashes as they flew away. Then I caught something circle and red hidden from the trees, but I otherwise ignored it. I looked back at the girl and noticed the whole pouch was now flowing away with the running water.

She just stood there her head in her hands as she sniffed through her tears. I had the strange urge to comfort her...but I don't know how. Awhile later, she wiped away her tears with the hem of her sleeves. She stared off at the water where traces of the ashes were nearly gone and she whispered:

"_Goodbye, Edward."_

Then the scene changed suddenly. The girl disappeared as the water from the stream overflowed, flooding the whole area. I stepped back as the water stretched out to touch my foot. I bumped into a tree and had nowhere else to go. The water rose from my foot, to my knees, then to my waist. I quickly searched my robes for my wand but found nothing. I was completely alone. Then the water rose until it flooded my face.

My eyes snapped open, realizing that the Bubble-Head charm completely wore off and I was drowning. I resurfaced gasping and coughing out the water that got into me. I had fallen deeply asleep and was just dreaming. I fumbled on the pocket of my trunks, finding my wand safe and in place. I sighed with relief. I heard something click, utterly startling me. _It was just the timer,_ I thought to myself reassuringly.

I walked over to it and warily looked at the numbers. I sighed in relief. One hour, thirteen minutes and fifty-three seconds. At least it got pass through an hour. I decided that I had gotten enough charm practice for today. Tomorrow I'll be working on my agility in water, if I'm fast enough. Then I'll be studying for the N.E.W.T. test coming for next month since I know I wouldn't be able to study next week. I planned my schedule for tomorrow as I got out of the water and redress.

My stomach unexpectedly growled and I sighed. I looked out the window and notice the dark sky, thinking about one thing: Dinner must be ready. I head towards the door and opened the latch, before I snapped my fingers. I almost forgot something. I looked back at the dark room and did a summoning charm, _"Accio sickle!" _The sickle flew towards me and almost hit my face, but luckily I caught it just in time.

I look outside the window, at the black lake, wondering about how I'm going to surpass its challenges. It looked quite peaceful as the water reflected the moon and the seaming starless sky. I sighed and walked faster.

I saw Filch, cleaning the ceilings down at second floor corridor when I passed by. There were yellow paint all over the ceiling, must have been the Weasley Twins or Peeves doing. I waved at Filch, earning a grunt before completely ignoring me. I sighed and continued down the stairs.

Mrs. Norris was at the foot of the stairs down to the corridor leading to the Great Hall. The walls seemed different. I noticed some minor changes in it. There were dark blue linings on the wall, intricate to give some kind of elegant look on it. That minor detail brought my earlier worries to my forethought...

_I have three more days before the Yule Ball..._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Here's the continuation of the fourth chapter. **

**~I know I made the Bubble-Head Charm even more complicated, but I just love complication. And tell me if the dream was any good because...I don't know if it was. **_**So...do you like it so far?**_** *I just like to inform you that the **_**next**_** chapter...is **_**the one**_**...you've all been waiting for! I think you know what that is...**

**The estimated date of when the Next Chapter will be posted is on June 6..._or earlier._ I'll post it as soon as I'm done writing it.  
**

**~Anyways, don't forget to review :)**


	7. The Awaited Visit Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_I saw Filch, cleaning the ceilings down at second floor corridor when I passed by. There were yellow paint all over the ceiling, must have been the Weasley Twins or Peeves doing. I waved at Filch, earning a grunt before completely ignoring me. I sighed and continued down the stairs._

_Mrs. Norris was at the foot of the stairs down to the corridor leading to the Great Hall. The walls seemed different. I noticed some minor changes in it. There were dark blue linings on the wall, intricate to give some kind of elegant look on it. That minor detail brought my earlier worries to my forethought..._

_I have three more days before the Yule Ball..._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 6: The Awaited Visit**

**Part 1: Magic Wands in Magic Alleys**

**BELLA SWAN:  
**

I hugged Charlie goodbye before getting on the plane, flying to England. I was so excited. I searched for Alice, the one who'd I'd be sitting with since she refused to sit with Jasper after the embarrassing moment at the mall. I remembered the day when Alice came home all wet. It happened not to be Jasper's fault but he laughed when she fell over the fountain, making her infuriated instantly.

Jasper explained to me what happened. He said that there was a dog that didn't happen to be afraid of them, and it started barking at her. Alice was by the fountain when that happened. Then he said Alice must have saw that the dog will damage her new designer jeans. She stepped back only to fall over the fountain. She didn't see it in time since she was too preoccupied with saving her jeans. He just can't help but laugh at that moment, he said.

I was on Alice's side on this one, since I myself wouldn't want to be laugh at when I ever managed to fall on a fountain. And that wouldn't be an impossibility since I can't even walk without tripping on my own feet.

Alice was happy enough with her husband's punishment. Jasper sat with a perverted old woman. Alice kept having visions that the woman always squeezes Jasper's thigh. He was sitting two rows from us but I know he heard our discussion. He projected fear to all of us involuntarily.

The one behind us were Carlisle and Esme, who both agreed that what Jasper did deserves some punishment for what he did. I can't believe Esme even allowed it. The two behind them were, of course, Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie wore something that made the stewards repeatedly strolling down our isle. She wasn't bothered at all and she even looked pleased which I wasn't so surprised to see.

Emmett, on the other hand, was laughing furiously when he heard about Alice's vision and looked back at Jasper. His empath of a brother's eyes were wide open with fear as the said old woman sat beside him. Rosalie strike Emmett's head and chastised him about being so noisy. Alice just kept her head up, silently snickering though she's still a little bit irritated.

Alice whispered to me that her husband is pleading her to forgive him. But she said no of course. I felt a strange feeling of regret though from what I do not know. Then I heard Alice hiss. She whispered words that sounded like 'do not even think about it.' After that, the strange feeling disappeared. It dawned to me that he was using his ability on me.

Jasper's attempt of placating her only made her more furious. Esme and Carlisle were just talking about the place we will be staying at. Rose is still keeping an eye out for the steward, who is bound to pass by her again. Emmett was playing his gameboy while at the same time, mocking Jasper. And I...I just sat on my seat and watched them do all those stuff.

Other than all that, the flight was...uneventful and long.

**~:~:~**

We exited the airport and rode our _cars_. They had ordered it in advance back when we were still in Forks. They're a Mercedes, a Porsche and a Ferrari, I noted as I stared at the symbols. I don't really know what type of cars they are, nor am I that interested in knowing. We all chose the car we are riding on. Esme and Carlisle in the Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett in the Ferrari, then the Porsche is for Jasper, Alice and me.

"I'm glad that's over!" Emmett bellowed as he got in the black convertible Ferrari.

Jasper groaned, looking annoyed at his brother. "You just played your little toy all the way! And I had to suffer that-that..."he trailed off, cringing at the memory. Rosalie caressed the hood of her new Ferrari before getting in. She looked at us, waiting for us to get into our own cars. Esme and Carlisle were already in their navy blue Mercedes, waiting for us as well.

"Oh, come on Jasper, surely Alice forgives you already," Emmett said as he pulled out his gameboy again. I made my way to the yellow car, waiting for Alice to finish loading her bags in the compartment. She stopped as she heard Emmett and turned to look at her husband, stalling. I leaned on the car, watching them.

Jasper got near her and grabbed her hands. "Do you, darlin'?" Jasper asked his slightly indifferent wife. Alice gave him a long quiet look before smiling. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. I rolled my eyes knowing that was bound to happen anytime soon. Then I got startled as Emmett's booming voice penetrated my eardrums.

"Woohoo! Ha! Jasper I told you she'll forgive you in three days! Now hand me the cash!" Trust Emmett to ruin the moment.

Alice quickly pushed him away and glared. "You betted on me?" Alice asked incredulously. Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head and whispered words that I can't hear from where I am standing.

Jasper looked horrified. "Alice—"

"Don't '_Alice'_ me! Bella come here you're riding with me"—she opened my door and I got in before she made her way to the driving seat—"and YOU"—she pointed at Jasper"—don't you dare talk to me!" She snapped before shutting her door closed and speeding off. "I can't believe he did that," she whispered as she sniffled angrily. She sped up, leading the other cars to wherever we are going.

"Alice...when are you planning on forgiving him?" I asked out of curiosity. She didn't answer but I waited.

I looked out the window and noticed how fast we were going. I'm still wasn't used to it, though it didn't really felt like we're going on 120mph inside this particular car. I felt utterly comfortable. I looked on the side mirror near me and noticed the navy blue Mercedes not far from us, followed by the black Ferrari. I can see that Emmett has his hands up in the air. Rosalie's blonde wavy hair flew behind her as she increased her speed. Jasper sat at the back seat, looking gloomy.

I looked up at Alice and saw her looking at the cars behind us as well. "As soon as he learns his lesson, which I can see will probably happen in three days," she affirmed solidly. Jasper heard her and looked guilty enough.

I turned to her and gave her a look. "You can't stand being away from him that long," I stated. I knew that much from her and Jasper's relationship. They're always attuned to each other. One can't be in one place without the other. I gravely wondered how hard it was for her when we were on our way to Volterra. I shook away from where the thoughts were leading me and looked up to Alice.

She sighed. "I know, but I'll do it for him to grow up," she reasoned as she rounded by the corner and parked beside a tiny, grubby-looking pub. She took the key out of the ignition and pocketed it. The others were already out of their cars when I got out. It was already getting dark and the moon is starting to appear up in the sky. It wasn't a full moon but it shined brightly enough.

"Where are we?"I heard Rosalie ask. "Don't tell me we're going in there," Rosalie eyed the pub with disgust.

Carlisle shrugged and ignored her complaints. "Well, we're about to enter the Leaky Cauldron," Carlisle entered the pub and so we all followed. There was an old man behind the bar serving a little man with a top hat, that was talking to him. They both stopped as we made our entrance. "Tom," Carlisle greeted. The bartender named Tom adjusted his circular glasses, staring deeply at Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Is that you?" the old bartender asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Tom it's me and my family," Carlisle said as he pulled Esme closer to his side. "This is Esme, my wife and my sons, Emmett and Jasper, my daughters, Rosalie and Alice and that's Bella, who I also consider my third daughter." We all acknowledge are names with a nod apart from me, who also blushed. Tom looked at me for a moment but said nothing.

"Oh, you're going where if I may ask?" he asked suddenly after realizing he was staring.

"Hogwarts, we've received a message from Dumbledore," Carlisle answered giving a warning glance to Jasper and especially Emmett not to do anything disrespectful. Surprisingly, Emmett listened. He pouted butt kept quiet. Jasper couldn't care less about anything other than stare at Alice, who never looked at his direction. I knew she'd give up on her three day punishment if she does look at him.

I turned to Tom, who got out of his counter. "Oh, well let me open Diagon Alley for you," he smiled at us and led the way out the back door. The wooden floor boards creaked with each of my steps while the Cullens managed to walk silently. I looked behind my back and noticed the little man staring at our direction. I look back in front and bumped into Alice. I didn't notice that they stopped since I couldn't hear their footsteps. Alice pulled me to her side, leaving a border between her and Jasper.

I glanced on what was in front of us and became confused. "But that's a wall," Emmett stated mirroring my own question. We all watched as Tom pointed his wand to the wall and tapped some certain bricks, making them move aside. We all watched from awe, except for Carlisle who was already expecting it. I briefly wondered how he had met that Dumbledore. I forgot what I was thinking when the alley was already in full view.

Awe was splattered across our faces.

The shops were already closing, though it was quite early for that. I wondered if it has something to do with the evil wizards and witches that were still around. Charlie called them death eaters but I don't really have idea about them. We were strolling through the alley, peaking at the shop windows. It was amazing to see owls flying all around above our heads. They all have a piece of paper tied to their legs and some of them even carried large objects.

The shops were even more magical.

There were all kinds of things that you don't see in the human world—or should I say muggle? There is a wand shop just across from the shop for dress robes and normal robes. Alice let go of my hand and went straight to it before it closes with Rosalie trailing behind her. They're both begging Madam Malkin, I assume as it says in the name of the shop, to let them enter. Emmett spotted the Joke shop, but it was already closed so he went to the candy stall just set up outside the _Foreman Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_. Jasper went with Esme in the _Flourish & Blotts_ for books. Carlisle on the other hand, is talking with the man inside the shop _Ollivander's_ which is a shop for fine wands.

I was just walking around looking at the stops that are still open. I looked behind my back, staring at the brooms displayed on the shop window. The name engraved on the handle spells _'Nimbus 2000.'_ It looked amazing and obviously expensive. I continued walking that way until I collide with an old man, making him drop what he is carrying. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't looking where I was going," I quickly went on my knees, gathering the dropped items so I can give it back to him.

"Do not fret, child. All is fine," he assured me as he flicked his wand and all the dropped books piled up in place. I felt like an idiot still crouched on the floor so I stood up and smoothed the crease on my shirt. The man bended down to get the pile of books, before a woman shouted from the shop behind me.

"Amos?" the woman standing beside the shop called. The man looked up and patted me on the back before approaching her. I turned to look at them. She was holding a bag filled with small yellow paintbrushes with blue tags. They were probably from the _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, where I saw the amazing broom. I briefly wondered about what those brushes are for.

"Good, Cedric would love these," he said to her, with a big smile on his face. Then he disappeared as he connected his hand with the woman I assumed was his wife. I was astonished as I stared at where they had disappeared then I remembered the term in which Charlie calls it...Disapparition. Alice went to me and grabbed me by the hand. She led me into the clothe shop since she succeeded on convincing the owner to let them shop for a while.

After they all got the things they wanted we met up with Carlisle who is still engaged with shop owner of _Ollivander's_, who I assume is named Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander looked up and smiled at me before turning to Carlisle.

"So this is Isabella?" he asked, gesturing to me.

"Bella," I corrected.

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, I was just talking to my old friend Ollivander. He wanted you to look for a wand that suits you, since you are a witch after all," he said. Emmett laughed at the word 'witch' and I glared at him.

"But Dad doesn't have a wand," I explained and it's true. I never saw Charlie's wand even when he introduced me to magic. He would have shown me his wand would he? Well, that is if he still has it.

"Oh, yes he does m'dear, I remember it still. It's 11", Holly, Unicorn. Holly, child, is a powerful protective wood that good for use against evil, but it also represents dreams and fertility. Unicorn's tail hair core means that one is pure of heart and care deeply for his/her loved ones. I can see why that wand had chosen him as its owner." He looked at me expectedly and I blushed, thinking about how Charlie had been a great dad to me even for a little while I had been with him.

"The _stick_ chooses its owner?" Emmett asked, both confused and mocking. Rosalie slapped his arm making him say, "OW!"

"The _wand_ chooses its owner, yes," Mr. Ollivander looked slightly annoyed at his rude remark, but smiled when he turned to me. "Dear, you should have a wand ready at all times even though you don't know much about magic. It is dark times—"

And I cut him off. "But I don't know anything about magic, I just found about it like three days ago," I excused, panicked. Emmett made his booming laugh at how true my words are. He's probably imagining clumsy Bella handling a stick against a vampire like himself. I cringe, knowing I wouldn't be much of a fighter.

"Oh, that is easy, Bella, you can buy books and home study yourself," he recommended. When he saw the defeat in my face he quickly lead me to the counter as he shuffled through the aisles in search for the right wand for me. I waited looking around at the things on top of the counter. Most of them are wands, of course and some other things I have no name to. Mr. Ollivander came out again, looking dusty while carrying several elongated boxes.

"Try this," he grabbed one box and removed the casing of it and revealed a dark brown wand and handed it to me. I held it warily and looked up at Mr. Ollivander questioningly. "Wave it", he said. I waved it like he said and I shot backwards hitting the wall with a loud thud. The shelf fell apart and the boxes fell to my head.

"It's obviously not that wand," Alice stated as she giggled with the rest of the family. I glared at them as I stood up, shaking off the dust that came in contact with my hair. Mr. Ollivander waved his wand to the mess and it fixed itself up. I walked over to the counter again, trying another wand. I waved it lightly and nothing happened. I waved it again and had the same result. I waved it hard and all boxes in the shelf flew to the window with a crashing sound.

I drowned the voices of Emmett and Alice, who both made ridiculously stupid comments about the wands and me having the same qualities...we were both made for mass destruction. _How charming_, I thought. Mr. Ollivander once again fixed the mess I have made.

Then he handed me another wand. This time I braced myself, covering my other hand over my head, just in case the lights fall over. I waved it, with my eyes closed. I felt a tingly feeling crossing my veins, making me to open my eyes once again. I can still see golden magic dust that came out from the wand falling to the floor. It felt right. I stared at the wand with wide soft eyes. I looked up at Mr. Ollivander expectantly. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Cool," Emmett said in awe as he stared at the shelf of wands with a familiar expression.

"Can I have a wand, please, please, please?" he pouted at Carlisle, who wasn't even looking at him.

"That is possible," Mr. Ollivander allowed, looking wary as soon as he said it.

"Really?" Carlisle questioned.

"Actually from what I have read on _Vampire Origins_ by Fabian Meroe, vampires evolved from the Muggleborn Wizard, a known Potionist, Veraim Piralin Dranclin, he made a potion that he drank since no one wanted to take the risk. He had suffered for three days at its effects, if I am accurately right. Then he woke up a vampire, drinking blood of his muggle neighbors since he live in the muggle world. The Ministry tracked him down but he was never found, thus they had never discovered what he had drunk. That is until a wizard named Ergo Vi Ladi returned to the wizard world as a changed vampire. He was over twenty years old as a vampire. Therefore, he gained control over the years. Wizards and Witches examined him and deduced that vampirism had no cure just like Werewolves..."he went on and on...

After he was finished, Emmett raised his hand and asked, "How does that connect to anything?" He sounded thoroughly confused. Jasper rolled his eyes as well as Alice. Emmett did not listen to every word Mr. Ollivander has said.

"The vampire venom that is inside you is magical," Mr. Ollivander said in summary. Rosalie rolled her eyes, wondering like me why he had said the longer version of it. Alice clapped her hand and looked over the shelves, searching. Jasper was gravely listening to Mr. Ollivander's story and I can say he was highly interested by it. Esme just stood there, watching all of us especially Emmett.

"So we can use magic?" Carlisle asked excitedly. His eyes lit up with the new information. Mr. Ollivander nodded, watching Alice as she searched from shelf to shelf with three boxes of wands in her hands. She only needs the other three before she gets back to us. After a few minutes, Alice returned with a huge smile on her faces as she handed each one a wand. Rosalie adored her wand like she does to her car. Jasper pocketed his wand as soon as he got it. Esme placed hers in her purse before resuming on watching us. Carlisle made a whispered conversation with Mr. Ollivander about the original core of the wands they have. Alice stood beside me examining her wand with genuine interest.

"Wow," Emmett exhale noisily as he stared at the wand in his hands. He raised his wand in the air, preparing to wave it with all his might.

"No Emmett!" Alice exclaimed but it was too late...

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry with the huge delay. The reason for the late update is in my profile if you wanted to know. And **_**please**_** participate in the **_**poll**_**. It's something **_**important**_** since I'm already starting school.**

**~Anyways, please review :)**


	8. The Awaited Visit Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

_**Previously...**_

"_So we can use magic?" Carlisle asked excitedly. His eyes lit up with the new information. Mr. Ollivander nodded, watching Alice as she searched from shelf to shelf with three boxes of wands in her hands. She only needs the other three before she gets back to us. After a few minutes, Alice returned with a huge smile on her faces as she handed each one a wand. Rosalie adored her wand like she does to her car. Jasper pocketed his wand as soon as he got it. Esme placed hers in her purse before resuming on watching us. Carlisle made a whispered conversation with Mr. Ollivander about the original core of the wands they have. Alice stood beside me examining her wand with genuine interest._

"_Wow," Emmett exhale noisily as he stared at the wand in his hands. He raised his wand in the air, preparing to wave his wand with all his might._

"_No Emmett!" Alice exclaimed but it was too late..._

~:~:~

**Chapter 7: The Awaited Visit**

**Part 2: Train Ride With Strangers**

**BELLA SWAN:****  
**

"We're so sorry, Mr. Ollivander," Esme apologized once again. I'm still shoving off the dust that showered me after the explosion. It wasn't harmful such a harmful explosion, but it surely caused destruction. I stared at the big hole on the floor that looked endless. Almost all the boxes of wand fell over to that hole on the ground.

Alice went out to find some place so she can change into new clothes since the ones she's currently wearing are tainted with black blotches. Rosalie went with her, Emmett towed with her. She's more concerned about Emmett's behavior than her ruined look for once. I knew she wasn't all vain. Jasper stayed with us, calming down both Carlisle and Mr. Ollivander, though from what I can see they weren't mad...maybe just annoyed.

After awhile of Esme's apologies, Alice and the others returned. She now wore a witches robe lined with dark violet lining and some faint intricate designs. It looked quite better than the other robes I saw earlier. Rosalie, if I didn't know what she looked like before she got out I'm sure I wouldn't notice the difference. She looked flushed underneath her pale skin and there's a tear on her ruined shirt. And Emmett, as expected has a smug smile on his face.

Jasper shook his head in disgust and I looked away from the two couples. I guess I have an idea about what they did. I looked over to where Mr. Ollivander and Carlisle are standing. The old wandmaker said he can't fix the damage and the big hole right away. It would take some time. But it can still be repaired.

"Do you hear that?" Emmett suddenly asked out loud. His face is scrunched up as he listened to something human ears cannot hear. He looked comical, but he always looked that way. Rosalie gave him a silent warning as well as Esme. But Carlisle was the one who spoke out loud.

"Enough Emmett," Carlisle ordered his eyes serious as it bored into Emmett's face.

"No, I hear it too," Jasper said walking over to the pile of boxes in the hole. He leaned over to it, listening. We all followed suit. We strained our hearing and I can now hear a strange rumbling sound. It grew louder and louder every minute.

Then something happened that I neither the others—even Alice—did not expect. The whole floor shook, making more boxes fall from the other shelves. There was a rattling sound coming from the deep pit filled with the boxes. And suddenly, it blasted. Everything inside the pit was thrown out, some moving my way. Alice stood in front of me shook plainly visible in her features.

There was a moment of silence but Emmett spoke again, "What. Is. That." The same time he spoke, small creatures that looked roughly like a potato with legs came running out from the hole. They run towards the door, which was thankfully wide open. They were all small and looked like old-looking dwarf people. "To the door! To the door!" they were chanting with their small hoarse voices.

"GNOMES!" we hear the people screamed outside, I pondered in confusion as the last small potato creature limply walked out the door. I thought gnomes looks like miniature Santa Clauses with fishing rods. Those creatures looked horrible so unlike Santa.

Silence was the only thing that can be heard inside the ruined wand shop. We all looked in awe at the huge hole in the middle of the floor. My eyes followed the tiny mud footprints of 'gnomes' that extends till the door of the shop. It was finished, I hope. I tuned top look at Carlisle, who looked just like any of us. Mr. Ollivander on the other hand, looked confused. "Where did those things came from?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

"The hole," Emmett answered automatically. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and looked expectantly at the old wandmaker.

"Well, that was I was wondering. You see gnomes are normally found in burrows or gardens," Mr. Ollivander said as he flicked his wand, making the shelves erect and the boxes to pile on them in place. He did it again and the dirt on the floor was swept away from the wind coming off from his wand. It all went out the door. He soon placed a large flat piece of wooden divider to close the big hole on the floor.

It was all done in just two minutes. Then I looked over at Jasper, who went closer to the hole than the rest of us. "Oh. Maybe they have a colony there," he mused out loud. Emmett released his booming laugh that echoed the whole shop, making another shelf fall down. I can almost imagine what he is thinking, the small creatures in an armor suit. I gave out a small laugh myself.

"Yeah, good idea Jasper," Alice said, having the same thoughts as me. Jasper's face brightened at the compliment but still kept his distance. he was careful not to make anything that can trigger Alice to get mad at him.

"Hmmm...That is possible," Mr. Ollivander allowed as he fixed the other things inside his shop. I looked over at Carlisle, who looked interested at the previous stampede. Esme looked still surprised. Jasper seemed lost in thought. Alice and Rosalie both scrunched their noses at the foul smell that came from the gnomes earlier. The smell must be worst for them, since they have heightened senses and all.

"I think we should be going," Carlisle announced out loud. Mr. Ollivander bid his farewell as well as us before we all went out of the shop.

I turned to Alice, who had a glaze look on her. "What is it, Alice?" I asked her. She turned to me and sighed, rubbing her forehead as though she had a headache, which is impossible if you are a vampire.

"I should have seen those gnomes, but I couldn't," she looked irritated as she stated the fact. That was also what I thought at the beginning. I mean, she could have warned us at least. Emmett, on the other hand, found it hilarious. "You're not the one getting blind," Alice snapped at him, making him quiet. Sometimes, Alice is just plain scary. She actually looked like a vampire when she did that.

After awhile Rosalie spoke up. "Where are we going now?" she asked, looking around the closed shops from the outside. We seemed like we're heading out the Diagon Alley since we're walking towards the direction of the pub earlier.

Alice was the one who answered, since she's the psychic. "Well, we have to exit from here and go to the King's Cross," she said confidently as she skipped, almost looked like dancing. I still marvel at how they all managed to be graceful, which is the exact opposite of what I am.

"Isn't that a train station?" Jasper asked for confirmation. I wondered if they had been to England before. Hmmm...That is possible. England isn't really a sunny place as Phoenix is so they must have moved here years ago. Besides this is place Carlisle's human home.

"Yes," Alice agreed and continued. "But there's a special route you have to take to get to the platform 9 ¾ and most muggles don't notice them." I thought about that...Platform 9 ¾? I never heard of it, but how could I now it's not real? Almost everything is not what it seems now.

"Well let's go then," Emmett bellowed with his booming voice.

**~:~:~**

"_Whoa."_

King's Cross is very populated with muggles everywhere. Most slowed their pace as they passed by us. But who wouldn't? I'm with six beautiful vampires, you can't simply walk past them as if you did not see them. It was impossible. Most men ogled at Rosalie as usual. She changed into something clean before we went here so she's clean enough. Not many women looked our direction, but when they do, they look at either Carlisle or Jasper. Emmett was too intimidating for them.

"What now, psychic?" Emmett asked outloud, making a lot of people look at us. They had an expression of confusion as they heard what he said, but once they found it was Emmett, who said it...they run away...literally. I find it somehow amusing. Emmett, the big teddy bear, scary?

"Don't call me that," Alice retorted. She was deep in thought, seeing to the future about how we can access the 9 ¾. We strolled the station until we stopped between Platform 9 and Platform 10.

"Where is 9 ¾?" Jasper voiced out. We were all staring at Alice, as she had her eyes closed. Then her eyes suddenly flashed open, her golden irises full of excitement. She pointed at the pillar of brick wall that is on the right of Platform 9.

"We run through it," she simply said. I stared at her as though she's crazy. Run through a wall? A solid hard wall? This is getting weirder and weirder. How could we walk into a wall? Well, that is if they're just an illusion of a wall. They looked extremely real though.

"You've got to kiddin' me," Rosalie whispered out as she stared at the wall warily.

"No, I'm not. But it's going to be tricky since people tend to look at us. Now we need someone as a distraction. Emmett, you do it," Alice spoke so fast, but I managed to catch her every word.

"My pleasure," Emmett mocked bow, then went to the Platform 10. He stood there and glared at everyone in sight. They all hurried, walking past him and didn't even notice where they were going. Then Emmett—

"Bella! you're next, come on!" Alice called and pushed me towards the wall. I tripped and literally bumped into it. Or at least that was what supposed to happen. Instead, I fell. My face almost hitting the ground, good thing Esme caught me and steadied me. I thanked her at the same time Alice came through the wall. We all waited for Emmett, who came out a minute after.

As soon as we all accessed the Platform 9 ¾, the train is already preparing to leave. We all boarded up the train and went to a single cabin, though it seemed like we're the only passengers there. We luckily fitted in but there was not enough space to make any movements. After some moments we all managed to relax and discussed about the gnomes earlier. Then suddenly...

"Somebody's coming," Alice blurted looking straight at the fazed glass door. Not one of us got the chance to ask when the door slid open.

Then there stood two men with tall hats on their heads. "Oh, hello there!" a loud thriving voice called. I looked at him completely bewildered. He was dressed in clothing I have seen worn in Diagon Alley, typical black robes with golden lining. It has a golden badge with bold words saying: 'Ministry of Magic' on it. He does look like he's an officer for something, which he probably is. "May we sit with you?" he asked.

I looked around and notice all of them staring at the man. There weren't any space left for neither him nor his friend to sit on. Predictably, Emmett decided to be the spoke person. "But there's no more—" Emmett was cut off when the man pointed his wand at the compartment, making the seats expand. "Never mind," he dismissed, completely in awe.

"Aren't they vampires?" the other man asked as he eyed us warily. He looked stiff and sickly. I wonder what his problem is. They both wore the same robe that has golden linings that has a ministry badge on it. _They must be invited to the ball then_, I thought.

"This one isn't," the first one or I'd rather say the jolly one replied. He gestured to me and I shrunken into Alice's side as the other man stared at me, pondering. His eyes were diluted and focused as he looked at the Cullens and then back at me again. He was probably wondering why I'm with them. "Are you a muggle?" the first one asked me, claiming my attention.

Do I look like one? Probably. "Half-blood, sir," I whispered back. I knew he heard me as he nodded in understanding. He was deep in thought that I solely wondered if I should say anything. In the end, I spoke. "My Father is Charlie Swan," I said to him a little bit louder.

His face lightened up as he heard me. "Oh, do you mean Charles?" he asked animatedly and I just nodded surprised at his sudden excitement. "I haven't seen him in ages. You must tell me, is he well?" He asked.

The other man tapped his shoulder, looking annoyed at his vigorous companion. "Ludo, I think we should sit," he suggested rather forcefully.

"Of course, Mr. Crouch," he said as he sat beside jasper, while the man called 'Crouch' sat on his other side. He looked at us and suddenly remembered something. "Oh! We haven't been properly introduced yet...I am Ludo Bagman, while my friend here is Barty Crouch." He gestured at Crouch as he said his name. "Now may we suppose to hear your names?" Ludo gave a glance at Carlisle, who smiled in return.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family," he looked at all of us before turning on Esme, "And here is my wife Esme," he said, his voice full of adorance. I felt a little bit uneasy as they continued to stare at each other. To my relief, Jasper noticed and gave me a doze of calmness. I gave him a small smile before turning to Emmett, who has right his hand up in the air, wanting to be next to introduced.

Without any acknowledgement, he introduced himself anyway. "I'm Emmett and I love magic." He beamed at Ludo, who chuckled lightly. He turned to Rosalie who was looking bored as she stared outside the window. "And this is my beautiful, hot and sexy wife Ro—"

"Rosalie," she snapped her name as he cut his husband's sentence mid-way. She glared at him, looking irritated but secretly pleased. Her moods seemed out of the place since we got here. But at least most were positive.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he introduced himself. "I'm Jasper...and that girl over there is my wife." He pointed at Alice, who was sitting on the other side of from where he was sitting. She just smiled at the mention of 'wife' before she started to speak.

"I'm Alice Cullen! And this is Bella," she pulled me to her side for emphasis. I just nodded at my name before pulling away from Alice's embrace, rubbing my arms. I'm sure they're going to bruise up.

"You have a very interesting family, my dear friend," He said to Carlisle and Esme, who both smiled at the compliment. I heard them both whisper 'thank you.' "Now what do you vampires doing here in England, I assume you're all Americans, are you not?" Ludo asked to us. He probably noticed our accent.

"Oh, yes, we're from Washington and Dumbledore invited us to the upcoming ball," Carlisle answered honestly. Barty Crouch, who was sitting wordlessly at his side looked up as he heard that. He looked curious and wary...

Ludo didn't appear as surprised as his friend. "Oh, really? Well then, we must hope Rita Skeeter isn't there or she'll get to you," he said that specifically to me, before speaking up to the rest, "A witch travelling with a coven of vampires isn't something you see every day," he explained before laughing. "Alright, now may I ask why your irises are golden because I haven't seen one actually?"

"We only hunt animals," Carlisle stated, glad with the question.

Ludo gawked for a minute before regaining notice of his actions. "Fascinating, I didn't think that was possible...but I did hear it was, though I never thought some would actually do it," he pondered for a long moment before he spoke again, looking directly at me though talking to Carlisle. "Why is this young witch travelling with you, if it's not so rude to ask?" he added the last words just in case.

We all looked at each other waiting for someone to answer. I was about to say that I'm a family friend but Alice was already speaking. "She's part of our family," Alice answered rather uncomfortably. She looked at edge as she stared at me with confused and disbelieving eyes. I turned away sheepishly regretting my earlier decision. Surely she must have seen that I would say that.

_Am I really a family to them?_ I asked myself. I thought about it and sighed. I am no closer to it. I have broken their family just by simply being miserable. I was the reason why they had lost _him_. A shot of pain pounded on my chest and Jasper struggled to control it.

"How was that possible?" Ludo asked somewhat meddlesome. I heard several growls, which took me by surprise as I saw Rosalie doing the same. She was glaring at Mr. Bagman with complete hatred and utter annoyance. And that was completely unexpected. Our relationship hadn't progress to even friendship yet...and I assume we even grew more apart so it surprised me that she'd act that way.

"I believe Mr. Bagman that you are prying already," Carlisle pointed out, looking annoyed at Ludo's inquisitiveness. Carlisle had always been kind to everyone, but when you talk about his family that the only time he gets angry or annoyed for that matter.

Ludo looked surprised at him and quickly apologized. "Oh, I deeply apologize for being so disrespectful, may you forgive me?" He asked to all of us. He didn't really look like he meant it, but what was the difference? It's not like we're going to talk to him once we're there.

"Of course," we all murmured all together, though not really meaning it.

Ludo's face brightened as he turned his gaze to the window. "Alright, now I suppose we would arrive in Hogsmeade any minute now," he announced as he looked up the sky. Out of practice, we all looked at Alice for something more specific.

As always, she didn't disappoint. "One minute and thirteen seconds," Alice whispered enough for me and the other vampires to hear. I turned my gaze outside the window and felt the train coming to a stop. The golden clock that was saying it is four o'clock greeted my eyes.

We all made our made outside and stopped to marvel at the station. It looked primeval yet mystical in a way. Then I noticed something off. "What date is it today?" I asked, thoroughly confused at the other numbers on the clock. It was already the date of the ball tonight and I'm surprised Alice haven't been aggravating me yet. I mean, she does that even if there's still three hours to get ready. In her world, she's already procrastinating.

"Oh, good thing you reminded me Bella, the Yule Ball is taking place tomorrow evening. I _almost_ forgot that our time in America is different from here," she gushed out like an uncontrolled flood. I was a little bit annoyed that she didn't even answer my question. But I already know now anyway...

Emmett run ahead of us and started singing:

_"To Hogwarts we will go,_

_To Hogwarts we will go,_

_To joy and the merriment,_

_To Hogwarts we will go"_

Emmett kept singing it like a child and I couldn't help myself but smile at his childishness. Alice sang with him, her soprano voice sounded like beautiful bells tingling in the morning. Their voices were wonderful and I can't imagine better voices. I also can't help but be happy that I still have them with me. Just like family...with a little bit of magic.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the next chapter is about Hogsmeade. I like to say that we're near to the Yule Ball, where everything really starts. Now, do you have any POV requests? Oh yeah, the poll is still up if you haven't voted yet. It'll still be there till the end of the second week of July.**

_**To Hogwarts we will go...**_

**~Anyways, review :)**


	9. Hogsmeade Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

_We all made our made outside and stopped to marvel at the station. It looked primeval yet mystical in a way. Then I noticed something off. "What date is it today?" I asked, thoroughly confused at the other numbers on the clock. It was already the date of the ball tonight and I'm surprised Alice haven't been aggravating me yet. I mean, she does that even if there's still three hours to get ready. In her world, she's already procrastinating. _

"_Oh, good thing you reminded me Bella, the Yule Ball is taking place tomorrow evening. I almost forgot that our time in America is different from here," she gushed out like an uncontrolled flood. I was a little bit annoyed that she didn't even answer my question. But I already know now anyway..._

_Emmett run ahead of us and started singing. "To Hogwarts we will go, to Hogwarts we will go, to joy and the merriment, to Hogwarts we will go." He kept singing it like a child and I couldn't help myself but smile at his childishness. Alice sand with him, her soprano voice sounded like beautiful bells tingling in the morning. Their voices were wonderful and I can't imagine better voices. I also can't help but be happy that I still have them with me. Just like family...with a little bit of magic._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 8: Hogsmeade**

**Part 1: Visit**

**BELLA SWAN:  
**

"Carlisle, where are we supposed to stay?" I asked as I looked around the small village. We were in Hogsmeade Village, or just simply Hogsmeade as it says in the sign. It is the only all-Wizarding village in Britain as far as I know. According to Carlisle, we are now in the northwest of the Hogwarts Castle. There weren't a lot of cottages in the High Street because most were specialty shops. There also weren't a lot of people to be seen. Mostly, we see adults buying inside the shops that were still open at seven. Alice told me it would be crowded tomorrow morning since students would still cram on what to wear.

Carlisle stopped and turned to look at all of us. "Dumbledore offered us a house just somewhere here, it is actually around the Down Street here in Hogsmeade where most of the houses were located," he informed us before resuming his walk. "Though he also said the house was actually at the furthermost area, which would suite us perfectly," he added before looking at Esme, "He said that we're free to make any renovations if it could make us comfortable."

"Oh, we really have to thank him," Esme said looking excited at the thought of renovating a new house. We continued a little further more on the south then making a left turn as we reached the old looking house that has a sign that says: The Shrieking Shack. Carlisle said that he heard there were violent ghost living inside the house and one can here howling and screaming inside it, though it toned down already.

We walked a little farther and the houses were now spaced apart. We stopped at the end of the alley where I huge house is standing right before us. "Wow! I like how they designed walls. Look at that! Esme, we just needed to cut off those vines and it is done!" Alice was ecstatic and jumpy as she pointed at the brick walls that is naturally colored white.

The house—or should I say mini castle?—is huge and just plainly amazing. It doesn't have a lot of glass like the Cullen's House does the turrets on the four corners gave it a fairytale touch. There's also a small garden patch on the left side, complete with a small water fountain. The glass windows of the house have engraved twirling designs that stretched outward. The porch steps were small but it complimented the wholeness of the house. The doors are made of sturdy oak that seemed to be a hundred years old. There are patches of webs forming on the edges and corners of the house but Alice, Esme, and Jasper are already taking care of it.

Carlisle and Emmett were reorganizing the furniture inside while Rosalie directs where to put them. They were all working in their vampire speed and I didn't know what to do. I was just standing there as they do all the work. I feel bad that I don't get to help, but Alice insisted that I stay clean and safely away from any accidents. I tried not to roll my eyes when she said that.

I wish I could learn how to use magic now so I can help them. Esme came to me a little while later and suggested me to be the one to fix me own room. Alice complained about that but Esme had her way. She must have felt my discomfort and so here I am, arranging the hundreds of clothes Alice had prepared for me before we left. I also brought some of my books and I placed them on the bedside table.

It was unusually quiet in my room even though I can hear the shuffling going on outside. I seldom have alone time anymore because I'm always with the Cullens. I took a deep breath and went out of the room to get something to distract me. There was a small paper bag perched on the kitchen counter that I spotted. I silently approached it and took a look.

It were the books that Esme and Jasper had brought form the bookstore at Diagon Alley. Their covers were a bit dusty and so I wiped it off with a cloth at the edge of the counter. One book was about Charms namely _The Complete Standard Book of Spells_ that covers almost every spells. The school actually uses the cut-version which is composed of seven books. I don't know how much it costs but from how dusty and elegant the covers is, I can guess that it costs quite a lot since nobody had bought one before.

The other book is _A History of Magic_. I saw a copy of it perched on the bookshelves at Charlie's attic when I went there. But this copy seemed to be improved. It has a better cover at least. There were other books too, but they were all about vampires. The one that caught my eyes is the book: _Vampire Origins_. This was the exact book Mr. Ollivander mentioned, if I remember correctly.

After two more hours, they all got redressed and we gathered in the living room. We were all reliving the memories of today's adventure. As I listened to their stories and look at their smiles, I realize that they had never been this happy since the day had returned from Italy. I was grateful for the change, but I somehow felt guilty.

How can I be happy if I had caused so much grief to them? But then again they're happy now or at least as close to happiness they could ever be. All I wanted now was to keep it that way, to not cause any more grief, to just keep them happy. And for once, I felt hopeful.

Then the night is ending for the human, specifically me, since I needed my beauty sleep, according to Alice. As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but give a small smile. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of thatched cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is perfect for the Cullens and me. The house we are staying at is as well perfect and comfortable and it made me feel hopeful for tomorrow.

**~:~:~**

The full moon is up, illuminating the dark waters of the lake. I looked over and saw my reflection on the calm water but there was something else. The mirror image of the scenery behind me was astonishing even in the dim light. There were trees surrounding the Black Lake and I am exactly positioned under one. There's a constant chirping of crickets to be heard somewhere near the bushes, that somehow made me feel comforted. Oddly so. But the castle on the far back stood still and quiet, unperturbed by the glorious night.

There was something else though. The feeling that I am not alone is too intense to disregard. It is as though I was being watched by something I cannot see...or maybe...it is something from the shadows. And then as I thought of those words, the shadow stepped forward, revealing the man I had never expected to see once again. Then when I was about to approach him—

"Bella!"

I jumped out of bed, thoroughly startled. My breathing is ragged from the sudden interruption. I can feel the bed creating vibrations as though something small had been jumping on it. I groaned and grabbed the covers, forcing myself to sleep again. "It's four o'clock! Come on wake up!" a familiar voice chirped somewhere near me. Whoever that was, I fought the urge to castrate her for interrupting my sleep. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a pixie named Alice.

"Four o'clock?" I groaned and held on to the covers. She's waking me that early? What's so important that she needed to disturb me from my rest? A memory of last night's conversations came back to me and I instantly groaned. _Shopping._

Alice snatched the covers away from me and folded it with lightning speed. "Come on, Bella. All the good dresses will be gone if we come late," she begged, her lower lip jutting out as her eyes widened, looking intently at me. Her golden eyes looked bright and full as it stared straight to my brown ones. They were familiar and it created a lump in my throat.

"I thought you brought the dresses?" I asked, shaking away from the thoughts. I don't want to be reminded of them every minute of the day. Besides, didn't Alice pack up the dresses before we even went here? I sighed at the poor distraction I created. It wasn't working of course. She gave me an incredulous look and I rolled my eyes. "Alice, give the others some good choices," I told her as I sat up at the edge of the bed.

"Bella…" she pouted and tugged on my sleeves, but I refused to look at her. I know once I look in her eyes I'll be under their magic spell. What is it in those golden orbs that vampires have that kept me powerless? I'm sure I can't resist Alice's pleas once I look at her. But then, maybe I can. I took a swift glance, only to find out that she was highly expecting it. Darn future-seeing pixie. "Yey!" she exclaimed.

"I haven't even agreed yet."

"Oh, but you will," she goaded playfully as she dashed towards the dresser and pulled out a red sundress and a black cloak. I rolled my eyes again as she implied that she already saw me obliging to her will. _This will make her happy,_ my mind thought and so I did oblige.

And I got dressed and ready for another bright day, but I still can't get away from the different dream that I had had last night. Somehow...I found it much more comforting than a dream filled with an empty forest, where I felt terribly alone. Somehow...the dream of the lake gave me hope that...I'll be fine someday...that...I'll be able to live...and not just survive.

Somehow...the eclipse will be over and the sun will soon shine.

**~:~:~**

**HARRY POTTER:**

Ron entered the common room only to find me, flunked on the couch with a book on my hand. He instantly raised his eyebrows, probably thinking why the hell I was holding a book. "So where are we heading?" I asked as I put down the random book I'm reading. I don't know if you can actually say that I'm reading if I'm only looking at the images. It wasn't much of a distraction. I still can't get over my thoughts about the next task….and my thoughts about Cho.

Ron sat beside me and pulled a box of chocolate frogs from his robes. "Hermione wanted to head to Hogsmeade so she could look for a dress for tonight. So I said that we'll be waiting for her at The Three Broomsticks." He offered me one but I just shook my head. We both got up and meet up with Hermione outside the library, before we set out for Hogsmeade.

Hermione went inside the dress shop which is filled with procrastinating girls. Ron commented something about it, but I wasn't paying attention. I've been thinking about Cho a lot lately. And even though I wanted it to stop...I can't. We were about to enter The Three Broomstick's when Ron poked my arm.

"Look at him," said Ron as he pointed on my left. I followed his finger and saw Cedric standing outside _Madam Puddifoot's_ with Cho and her friends. He was only standing there, looking bothered as the girls giggled and pointed at the stores. I wondered if he knew how lucky he is. I mean, he was the one who had Cho as his date for the ball. I wouldn't be acting that way if I were him.

Then Cho looked at my direction and waved. I instantly can't feel my legs. She's smiling at me then she turned to her friends and started giggling. Cedric also gave me a fleeting look but quickly looked away after he saw my face. Then Ron snapped his fingers at me, claiming my attention. "You reckon that he figured out what the Egg means already?"

Could I possibly care?

I shrugged and turned to the other direction just so I couldn't see them. But what I saw stopped me on my tracks. Those girls—or possibly veelas—looked completely astonishing. I heard Ron dropped his newly opened and unbitten candy bar as he probably saw the people in front of _Galdrag's Wizardwear_. They were the most beautiful people I had ever laid my eyes on.

The brunette was shaking her head at the black-haired one, who was jumping ecstatically and pointing at the dresses displayed. Luckily, we were near enough to hear what they were saying. "Come on, Bella, look at that one!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the midnight blue dress by the right. "That'll look even more gorgeous when you wear it," she tried to convince the girl named Bella.

"Alice, I'm sticking with the ones you brought. You can't expect me to waste your money if we already have something to wear."

"Fine, Bella, be that way. But I do have to warn you. I _already_ _saw_ you wearing that dress!" the girl named Alice exclaimed. It baffled me to know end. How could she possibly see the girl wearing the dress if they just got there? I looked over to Ron who also had the same confused expression as me. He was actually looking at the blonde girl beside the one named Alice.

"Alice, can't we just go?" the blonde one spoke for the first time after keeping silent. Her beauty can actually rival Fleur's and seeing her flip her hair somehow convinced me that Fleur wouldn't have a chance. She and Alice shared the same pale skin with the girl, Bella not far behind. They were all beautiful...but something about the palest two makes me feel wary.

I don't know what it was but it made me feel uneasy. There's something about them that doesn't seem normal since my instincts are telling me to run. There's something different about them that boldly screams danger. But I ignored it all. I disregarded the feeling as I look at the brunette. Bella, I think her name is.

She is actually much less intimidating than the other two. But she's the only one has that glow that draws me towards her. It wasn't anything flashy or too noticeable. It can't really be seen. It was the ambiance coming out of her that is very pleasant to be in. I suddenly had the urge of curiosity to approach them. But Ron was the only one keeping me there.

He had a tight grip on my arm, though I doubt he notice it. He's too engrossed with the blonde girl to even know. I wanted him to let go since my skin is getting redder and redder, almost the same color as his hair. I looked back towards Bella and the two girls, but they were already walking away. I frowned as I watched their retreating figures.

"Do you reckon, they'll be back?" Ron asked suddenly. He sounded hopeful and he didn't seem to be disappointed about Fleur anymore.

I continued to stare to where they had left off and said, "Hope so." As I turned I noticed Cedric Diggory standing outside the tea shop, staring towards the path where Bella, Alice and the blonde girl had disappeared. I suddenly hated him. He's looking at other girls while he already has Cho. How selfish can he get? Then once again, my mind is filled with my crazy feelings for Cho and my hatred of Cedric.

I sighed and thought about other much more important things like the next task. I need to survive that one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was working on my projects, take note of the "S." I didn't really intend you guys to wait too long. Sorry. **

**Important Note: Harry likes Cho more than Bella, it was just a passing thought he had. And Cedric only saw Bella's receding figure so he didn't see her face, if you're wondering.**

**~Reviews for Cedric's POV :)**


	10. Hogsmeade Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**~~INVITED~~**

**Summary: A year after the failed attempt to rescue Edward from Volterra, the remaining Cullens including Bella, got invited to the Yule Ball and right there inside the enchanting school of Hogwarts will she run into love once more. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously...**_

"_Do you reckon, they'll be back?" Ron asked suddenly. He sounded hopeful and he didn't seem to be disappointed about Fleur anymore._

_I continued to stare to where they had left off and said, "Hope so." As I turned I noticed Cedric Diggory standing outside the tea shop, staring towards the path where Bella, Alice and the blonde girl had disappeared. I suddenly hated him. He's looking at other girls while he already has Cho. How selfish can he get? Then once again, my mind is filled with my crazy feelings for Cho and my hatred of Cedric._

_I sighed and thought about other much more important things like the next task. I need to survive that one._

**~:~:~**

**Chapter 9: Hogsmeade**

**Part 2: Preparations **

**CEDRIC DIGGORY:**

It's going to be tonight. The thought kept on creeping up no matter how many times I avoid it. As I went down the common room right after I got dressed for the morning, I saw the weirdest thing. Everyone's being panicked about the upcoming ball. I know it can't be all that unbelievable...but for me, it is.

Our common room is turning into a clothes shop filled with scattered dresses and dress robes here and there.

It was such a shock to see my friends scrambling around the room digging on the pile of clothes for something to wear for the morning. Not to mention that they're still on their pajamas right now. I stared at Ernie and his pajamas that have a printed face of Victor Krum, a snitch and a broom all over.

It never failed to baffle me that he is obsessed enough on the Irish Quidditch Team to wear something that has a face of their seeker. It is quite unnerving to also see the set of his collections under his bed.

As I made my way through the clothes-filled floor, I got attacked by a small brown object that sprang at me. I instantly sent it flying away with the use of my wand. It took me a moment to realize that it was in fact a harmless chocolate frog...that had now melted because of the spell I used. The chocolate stained my left sleeves but I otherwise looked fine.

"Aw, my frog!" the brown-haired first year whined at the sight of his once-a-chocolate-frog dripping on the painting of Pythagoras, the arithmetic wizard of all times. He was glaring at me for ruining his portrait and I discreetly apologized to both him and to the boy and then left the room immediately before I have to run into another trouble.

I can't believe how crazy it is today, everybody is acting like they've had nine bottles of Butterbeer for breakfast. I remember the time I've had too much. I practically had been acting jumpy and filled with excess energy due to the fact that the drink is spike with some kind of vigor potion. Butterbeer is one of my favorite drinks besides the Pumpkin Juice and Milk during dinners—most people don't like it, but I've enjoyed it quite a lot.

The corridors weren't as populated as I expected, I looked over at my watch and saw the time. I didn't notice that I had in fact over-slept a bit maybe because of practicing for the second task that will take place in about a week or so. I was still perfecting my agility in the water ever since I've found some agility charm in the library yesterday.

I have also improved my Bubble-Head Charm and added another fifteen more minutes to my original record. I managed to make a hundred and eighty-three rounds before my bubble charm receded. Hopefully, it'll be enough to make me survive about a hundred feet under and escape unwanted creatures.

Most people still greet me every time I pass by them ever since I got chosen. But their number seemed to have waned down into fifteen more or less. I wasn't surprised, and in addition...I even felt upbeat by it. It's a major change I wanted to happen for the past few months.

Ever since the Yule Ball was announced, I can't help but feel disgruntled now and then. I don't know what's wrong with me...maybe it's the fact that I never like dances. My parents—well, my father mostly—always participate on a lot of events so they'll have a lot of people to brag to about me. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents till death, but sometimes I can't help but think how manipulative they can be.

My mother on the other hand, is different in terms about those things. She actually knows how I feel every time. I think it is a mother's intuition, but I feel annoyed by the fact that she still insists me on doing it. I know that she just truly cares for me since I am an only child. She likes to buy me stuff—stuff that I actually don't needed.

I also know that she in fact wanted to have a daughter than a son, which contrary to my father who had always been fond of having me. I know that look that she sometimes gave me, the longing for a daughter in her eyes. She had a complication when she had me which caused her to be barren since then.

There aren't effective spells that can make someone fruitful once again, just like there aren't books on how to revive dead people...at least not that I know of.

Mother always loves me, even though I wasn't her desired child-to-be. She still considers it as a miracle to have a son that would make them proud. Well, that was my father was convincing her. I try very hard to please them every time. It was the least thing I could do in return for their love and care. I sometimes feel that what I was doing wasn't enough for them. But I can't really do something about it.

What can I do if I really have a missing piece of me? It makes me unable to function as good as I would have if I am whole. That is the problem I am facing every single day...and I don't know how to solve it, since I have no idea what I was missing. I just know that I am in fact not whole, like there are some missing pieces of me calling for me to get them.

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck and tried not to think about any of those for now. I know that I still have a lot to think about. But for now...I'm focused on how to tell Harry about how to decode the Golden Egg.

I knew he wouldn't believe me too easily ever since he found out I'm taking Cho to the Ball—though I doubt he'll also believe that Cho was the one who was practically taking me to the Ball. I felt real bad about it. I thought we'd be great friends after the first task but now...that wasn't bound to happen anytime soon.

"Hey Diggory!" Ernie's voice can clearly be overheard through the small crowd. I turned and was relieved that he's finally in some normal clothes. But as he went near, I instantly spotted the Irish symbol on the pin he placed proudly on his chest. I eyed the small crumpled paper is sticking out of his breast pocket questioningly.

He seemed to notice my stare and pulled it out. "I bumped into Victor Krum just a while ago, can you believe it?" he exclaimed, earning a lot of stares from the bystanders. He remained oblivious to them as he gushed about having Krum's autograph.

I remain quiet and didn't ask if he really did just 'bumped' into Victor since he was frankly stalking him wherever he goes. It was a surprise that he finally had the chance to get his autograph this time though. I just nodded at him and continued my way towards the Great Hall. I knew he was following me since I can still hear him murmuring about how lucky he was... that and that.

Breakfast was uneventful and quiet since the half the school's population was probably in Hogsmeade or in their dormitories getting ready for the Ball tonight. I picked on my pudding and just took a sip of my milk before I decided to do something else. But as I did, I was already being cornered by Cho and her friends.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she weaved her hand into mine. I just kept a straight face and gently removed her clingy arm from mine. I am trying hard to be a gentleman even though I didn't like to. It is actually quite hard to keep it up if the same situation happens every day: She holds me, I let go; she says something, I just agree. It was how I was raised and I'll keep it up even with any circumstances.

She didn't wait for my answer when she practically dragged me away from the hall and into the corridors with her friends just behind us. "Anyway, come with us to Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed, earning approval from her friends. I was panicked and looked around for someone who can help me get away from the upcoming expedition. But I wasn't so lucky...

I've been wearing my happy face to conceal my disinterest. I just wanted to go back or perhaps wonder alone instead. I'm not that good in hanging out with the opposite sex much and accompanying them to a probable shopping trip is quite mortifying.

It reminded me vividly about the time I went to Diagon Alley with just my mother. It would have been fun without old women pinching my cheeks and saying how cute I look while we were at a tea shop.

I, Cho and her friends went inside the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer I politely refused mine and offered to pay for theirs. Cho's friends agreed but Cho declined and paid for everything. I somehow found that surprising to say the least. I had expected her to just accept my offer, not at all refuse it. It made me think much higher about the stalkerish Cho I've assumed she is. Well, she still is but she did make me think better about her.

After they were done, we exited the pub and they went straight to a clothing store. I stayed outside the shop and wandered briefly on my own. I lingered on the shop where some of my friends were.

I approached them and they instantly welcomed me. We chatted for a while, had some laughs and some teasing but then the girls came out of the shop and came looking for me. I had the impulse to hide myself, but I just didn't have enough time to do so.

"Cedric!" her voice rang painfully in my head. My mates chuckled as they gestured to the girls who were probably approaching me from behind. I scowled at them and faced her with a composed expression. She didn't seem to see through my facade which was "Just stay here please," she asked.

I nodded and continued to look around trying hard not to scowl. I saw Harry staring at my direction. No he's practically glaring at me and so I looked away, unable to look at him straight in the eye. I knew that would be the case from now on and it kind of complicated things about how I would get him to understand about the riddle.

I can still feel the magnitude of his stare but somehow I knew he wasn't looking at me this time. I risked a glance at him but what I just saw was the somehow familiar girl I've been seeing in my dreams for quite some time. I never thought I'd see the day that I'll finally see her.

I thought that she was just a figment of my imagination, but I knew coming from Professor Trelawney's class that it wasn't. It meant something...I just can't say it.

I stared at her, ignoring the glare Harry resumed to give me. It doesn't matter that he hates my guts now, besides I can't change that fact. All I know is that I might meet her again someday...and hopefully, she'll be present in the Yule Ball tonight...just like in my dream. She'll be in the midnight blue dress, I remembered and smiled.

***GUESS WHO* POV**

I run as fast as I can and crossed the border with just one long leap, effectively escaping those pesky wolves for good. I've been running from them for almost an hour. I barely escaped so many times, but somehow, I have a talent for evasion.

I turned around and gave them an evil smirk, earning loud growls that satisfied my ears. I saw the black one barked something to the russet one on the right. They were, to say the least, unhappy that I escaped again.

I'm glad that I won't be meeting their reeking scents anymore from now on. But it actually irritated me that I had stayed here for nothing. She's been gone for almost a week and I heard she's in England right now. I guess I'll have to get going then.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was having a severe case writer's block. You people probably know who the GUESS POV I placed there...but you can still tell me :) I know that there isn't much from here but this is actually a bridge for the next chapter. I made this so the next chapter would make more sense.**

**~Next chapter is Part One of the Yule Ball**


End file.
